Soul Society, L'Aurore du Mal
by 7Xrenji
Summary: Longtemps avant les aventures d'ichigo Kurosaki et de sa bande, une menace planait déjà sur Soul Society. Redécouvrez vos personnages préférés et entrez dans une nouvelle grande aventure.
1. Virée Terrestre

-Matsumoto !! Ichimaru !!!

La voix avait une portée extraordinaire, les jeunes étudiants qui étaient à proximité de leur instructeur avaient sursautés, comme si c'était le cri d'un Hollow qui avait déchiré l'air.

Leur moniteur, un homme d'apparence mûr, une épaisse barbe tombante, et des sourcils si broussailleux qui cachaient son regard, avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

Il avait amener sur Terre un groupe d'étudiants de quatrième année, pour qu'ils passent leur examen d'enterrement de l'âme.

Et bien sur, deux de ses éléments les plus instables et versatiles, avaient encore disparus.

C'était deux prodiges parmi les aspirants Shinigami, mais aussi deux fortes têtes qui profitaient de la moindre occasion pour filer ni vus ni connus.

Matsumoto Rangiku et Ichimaru Gin. Rentrés en même temps à l'Académie, acceptés du premier coup à l'examen d'entrée ils faisaient partis du top 10 des meilleurs élèves de quatrièmes années, voir même les deux meilleurs si ils étaient un peu plus appliqués.

-Shinayama !!! Hurla l'instructeur en se mettant raide comme un piquet, dans une parodie de garde à vous exagérer.

Un jeune élève à bout de souffle vint se figer devant lui.

-Là ! Professeur Fujikawa !! Dit il, légèrement paniqué à chaque fois qu'il était convoqué par le plus autoritaire des professeurs de tout l'Académie.

-Où sont Ichimaru et Matsumoto ? Demanda t-il avec un ton menaçant.

-Heu…pas la moindre idée Monsieur, ils ont fait bande à part dès le début de l'épreuve…puis plus personne ne les as vu.

-Humff, saleté de gamins, si seulement on pouvait...bref, rassemble tout le monde, si dans cinq minutes ils ne sont pas revenus, en plus d'avoir un zéro pointé nous les laisserons pourri ici.

-Rangiku, où sommes nous ?

Avec ses yeux toujours plissés Gin Ichimaru avait une allure de furet toujours à l'affut, assez peu apprécié par les autres élèves, il était souvent mis à l'écart. Son étrange caractère qui rendait quiconque mal à l'aise était le principal obstacle à toute tentative de création de liens d'amitiés.

L'autre facteur était la personne qui l'avait entraîné dans cette galère. Matsumoto Rangiku, la fille la plus reluquée de l'Académie et la plus appréciée.

Dotée d'une poitrine surdéveloppée et d'une répartie inépuisable, elle était la grande attraction des postulants à l'entrée dans l'une des 13 Armées de la Cour.

Et être son ami n'était pas une chose évidente car les garçons n'appréciaient pas trop cela, mais Gin n'en avait absolument rien à faire, il menait sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

Où plutôt comme Rangiku le voulait. Ayant finis leur examen avec beaucoup d'avance, elle avait voulue partir faire des emplettes, et bien sur, ne connaissant rien au monde des vivants, elle s'était paumée complet et maintenant il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils se prennent un savon par leur instructeur.

-T'en fais pas, on va simplement retourné sur nos pas et voila, on sera revenu à temps pour le repas et les litres de saké. Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en levant le pouce pour dire que tout était ok.

-On suit déjà ce plan depuis un bon quart d'heure Rangiku.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle était déjà deux ruelles plus loin, en train de marcher en sifflotant, un air joyeux sur le visage.

Mais cet air disparu quand le cri glacial d'un Hollow se fit entendre.

Elle ne l'avait pas senti jusque là et pourtant sa présence était oppressante, ce n'était pas un Hollow de bas étage…où peut être bien que si, mais il n'était pas seul. Ichimaru venait de la rejoindre et lui non plus n'arborait plus son éternel sourire narquois.

Et on pouvait le comprendre quand ils virent cinq Hollow les entouraient tout deux, attirés par leurs appétissantes énergies spirituelles.

Ils dégainèrent leurs zanpakutoh d'apprentis, bien décidés à vendre chèrement leurs peaux, espérant que les autres étaient toujours là et les auraient bientôt rejoins pour leurs prêter main forte.

Le premier des Hollow se jeta sur eux, et ils eurent le temps de sauter chacun d'un côté pour l'éviter, mais pas le temps de le frapper, car ils avaient déjà un autre monstre sur le dos.

Gin réussit à lui enfoncer son sabre dans le ventre pour se protéger, mais Rangiku elle avait eu moins de chance et avait à peine réussi à parer un coup de griffe avec son arme, basculant dans une pile de cartons qui amortirent sa chute.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Ichimaru prit le même chemin qu'elle et lui tomba dessus.

-Gin, Gin, ça va ?

Demanda t-elle, incapable de faire le moindre geste, empêtrée dans les cartons.

-Ta poitrine m'écrase. Répondit il très calmement.

Elle bougea légèrement pour lui laisser de l'air quand une langue dardée de piques leur fonça dessus, prête à les déchiqueter. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de contrer et se préparèrent aux pires…mais rien n'arriva.

Deux ombres noirs se trouvaient entre eux et le Hollow qui aurait bien voulu faire des deux jeunes élèves son repas.

Deux zanpakutoh barraient le chemin à la langue tueuse. Les deux shinigamis qui s'étaient portés à leur secours portés des blasons sur l'épaule droite, c'était des Vice capitaine, que pouvaient ils bien faire sur Terre ?

Matsumoto les reconnus tout de suite.

-Vi…Vice Capitaine Sh…commença t-elle mais visiblement, les deux sauveurs étaient déjà pris.

-Ils sont à moi Hiroshi !

-Rêve, je vais me les faire avant même que tu es le temps de bouger un cil crétin de Shiba !

-Heu…monsieur les Vice capitaines ? Fit Rangiku alors que Gin était déjà debout, à part en train de s'épousseter les habits.

-Dans ce genre de moments le mieux et de s'écarter et de boire un coup. Lança une voix derrière eux.

C'était vraiment une nuit pas comme les autres que celle-ci. Après deux Vices Capitaines, c'était maintenant trois Capitaines qui venaient de faire leur apparition.

Les Capitaine Kyouraku, Ukitake et Urahara étaient tranquillement assis sur un petit parapet, en train de boire entre eux avec un air réjouis sur le visage.

-Je vous conseil même de nous rejoindre pour assister au spectacle, mon Vice capitaine est du genre à faire beaucoup de ravages. Rigola Kisuke Urahara en enfournant une galette de riz dans la bouche.

Sans se faire prier les deux jeunes shinigamis montèrent auprès des Capitaines et se tournèrent vers les cinq Hollow qui entouraient Shiba Kaien et Shigeki Hiroshi.

-Change le cours des Eaux Célestes Nejibana !! Cria Kaien en faisant tournoyer dans son dos son arme qui brilla d'une lueur surnaturelle pour se transformer en un trident.

-Foudroie Hokorakuraï !! Après celui de Shiba, c'est l'arme spirituelle d'Hiroshi qui prit une toute nouvelle forme, celle d'une lance proche de la forme de Nejibana.

Quoi que beau, le spectacle ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, un déferlement d'éclairs et de tourbillons d'eau s'étaient abattus sur de biens pâles opposants qui avaient eu du mal à soutenir la comparaison.

Et le dernier avait même eu l'immense honneur d'être pulvérisé par les deux shinigamis.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, que faites vous ici Capitaines ? Demanda Gin avec un petit air malicieux sur le visage.

Urahara se releva et s'étira péniblement avec un bâillement non dissimulé.

-Bon, les gars, je vous laisse, on m'attend à Soul Society.

-Aucun problème, nous te tiendrons au courant. Répondit Kyouraku en se levant à son tour, suivi du troisième Capitaine alors que les deux jeunes étudiants se sentaient un peu invisibles sur le coup.

Mais soudainement, un visage menaçant apparut devant eux et Matsumoto ne put réprimer un petit cri de stupéfaction.

C'était celui de Kaien Shiba, et il semblait très sérieux.

-Si l'un de vous deux dit quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, que ce soit les Hollow ou bien notre intervention…je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

Gin ne parut pas trop décontenancé par l'intervention de Shiba mais Matsumoto fit un oui très vif de la tête.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait un peu trop ? demanda Hiroshi à son ami, alors qu'il ouvrait le passage vers Soul Society.

Mais Kaien disparut avant de donner une réponse, suivant les deux Capitaines qui s'étaient volatilisés dans la nuit sans laisser de trace.

Au loin le bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre et les deux étudiants virent leur petit groupe, avec leur instructeur en tête, déboucher dans la petite ruelle où ils avaient combattus.

Tous les autres avaient disparus et ils s'apprêtaient à recevoir le savon de leur vie.

Votre avis est important et nous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !!


	2. l'Intrus de l'Académie

Quelques heures après le sauvetage des deux aspirants par les Vices Capitaines, à Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara et son Vice Capitaine se dirigeaient vers le pavillon de la Douzième Division, qui était accolé au Centre de Recherches.

Le Capitaine marchait deux pas devant son subordonné, qui arborait la mine des mauvais jours, et qui s'accentua encore en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux.

Cette personne s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Urahara et lui fit un salut poli puis resta figé devant lui.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Kurotsuchi ? demanda le Capitaine en regardant le Lieutenant de sa Division, un homme très mince avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage et une coupe assez originale, une sorte de crète d'iroquois se dressant fièrement vers le ciel.

-Messire, je viens aux nouvelles, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de vous-même et du Vice Capitaine Shigeki depuis plusieurs heures alors que le Bureau de Développement entre dans une phase déterminante de notre projet, je m'inquiétais.

Il lança un regard en biais à Hiroshi qui ne daigna même pas poser son regard l'homme qui était directement sous lui dans la hiérarchie de la Division.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avions seulement quelques affaires à régler mais maintenant nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faut pour conclure ce projet qui te tiens tant à cœur.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de repartir de là où il était venu, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui Capitaine, ce qu'il veut c'est prendre votre place. Dit Hiroshi après s'être assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre parler.

-Je le sais bien mais mieux avoir ce genre de personnes proche de soit, c'est bien plus prudent. Répondit Kisuke en ouvrant la porte de son bureau et en invitant son Vice Capitaine à y entrer.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait, les personnes mutilés, torturés, au nom de la science, il me dégoûte.

-Mais il est très intelligent, et avec cette intelligence il a sut s'amener l'appui de certaines personnes hautes placées qui aimeraient bien voir certaines de ces idées se réaliser.

Tant qu'il est sous mes ordres je peux le freiner et le contrôler.

Le jeune Vice-Capitaine resté admiratif devant l'homme qui était devant lui. Autant pour son intelligence qu'on disait inégalée dans tout Soul Society, que pour sa sagesse, même si des fois il était très énervant de le couvrir quand il préférait aller faire mille et une chose plutôt que d'assumer ses fonctions.

Quelque chose tomba du plafond, sur l'épaule d'Hiroshi, de la sciure semblait il. Immédiatement il porta sa main à sa garde, craignant une attaque, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'esquiver un geste quand il se prit une dalle du plafond sur la figure.

Une tête sortit du trou et regarda aux alentours.

C'était une jolie jeune femme, noire de peau, les cheveux courts, un air félin sur le visage.

-Hey ça va pas, vous pourriez pas faire gaffe…heu…désolé Dame Yoruichi.

D'un ton glacial et emporté, la voix du jeune homme s'était transformée au ronronnement d'un chaton en découvrant qui était son agresseuse.

-T'en fais pas Hiro, je suis venu t'emprunter ton patron. Hey Kisuke, je m'ennuie, vient t'amuser avec moi !!

-Je suis sensé travailler…

-Tout de suite !

Les deux garçons restèrent pétrifiés sur place et le Capitaine souhaita bonne chance à son subordonné pour garder la baraque le temps de son absence.

-M'énerve elle, je vais encore devoir me taper tout son boulot.

Les traînées de sang s'entrecroisaient sur le sol et les murs, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le bâtiment principal de l'Académie.

Les corps des élèves étaient éparpillés un peu partout, certains si salement amochés qu'ils étaient impossibles à reconnaître.

L'instructeur qui avait accompagné le groupe des quatrièmes années gisait en plein milieu de la salle des repas, allongé sur le dos sur une table. Il respirait encore mais il savait que sa vie lui échappait et qu'il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue qui l'emportait petit à petit.

Un bruit dégoûtant se faisait entendre, comme un bruit de succion.

Une forme humaine était accroupie auprès d'un jeune de première année qui se visait de son sang à grande vitesse.

Il semblait se délecter des entrailles de sa pauvre victime sans se préoccuper des bruits de pas qui arrivaient vers lui, jusqu'à qu'il entend une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas à son étage.

Il se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur une fenêtre fermée qu'il fracassa lorsque l'instructeur rendit son dernier soupir.

Quelque part dans le Sereïteï, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, deux personnes se détendaient tranquillement, inconscients de ce qui se passait durant ce temps-ci.

-Tu devrais arrêter tant qu'il est encore temps Kisuke, tu risques gros. Dit calmement Yoruichi avant de plonger la partie inférieure de son visage dans l'eau bouillante de la source souterraine.

-Pour l'instant personne n'est au courant et j'ai envie d'aller au bout de ce projet. Il suffit simplement que je ne me fasse pas attraper.

-Et tu es très doué pour ça. Lui fit elle remarquée avant de se lever et de sortir de l'eau, pas du tout gênée de se montrer nue devant son ami qui lui profitait bien du spectacle.

-Exactement et…oh, quelqu'un nous a trouvé. Dit Urahara en voyant un papillon de l'Enfer entré dans la grotte qu'ils avaient aménagés pour leurs petits jeux privés.

Le papillon voleta jusqu'à la main que lui tendait Yoruichi, et ainsi elle put connaître le message qu'on lui transmettait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le regard d'un Kisuke qui perdit immédiatement sa mine réjouit et sorti de l'eau immédiatement.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-La Division Keigun est mise en état d'alerte pour appréhender un intrus qui a tué 8 personnes à l'Académie, 7 aspirants et 1 instructeur. Je dois y aller.

Avant même de finir sa phrase elle commença à bondir vers leur sortie secrète pour rejoindre ses hommes et se rendre compte par elle-même de l'ampleur du massacre.

-Ouais, dépêche toi, Soi Fon doit déjà t'attendre…heu…Yoruichi chérie, tu devrais peut être te rhabiller avant non ?...Non, elle est trop loin, bon ben je vais faire de même.

Hiroshi Shigeki était à moitié endormi sur son bureau, complètement épuisé par les deux formulaires qu'il avait durement rempli. Il avait décidé de se reposer un peu les yeux vu qu'il avait déjà fait une grande partie de son boulot. C'était vrai quoi, il ne restait plus que cinq piles de papiers, hautes d'au moins un mètre et demi.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus ses yeux avaient du mal à entrevoir le faible rayon de lumière qui passait dans le bureau.

Mais le réveil fut brutal et pour lui finit par terre, après avoir basculé de sa chaise.

Un bruit tonitruant se répercutait dans tout le Sereïteï, un vacarme tout droit sorti de l'enfer. Mais un bruit qu'il connaissait et qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

Il sortit en trombe du bureau pour voir l'enceinte qui entourait le sanctuaire finir de se fermer.

-On a mal joué le coup mon vieux.

Hiroshi se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler et découvrit Kaien Shiba, assit sur une rambarde, en train de jongler avec le fourreau de son sabre.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Hiro en s'approchant de lui, toujours le regard attiré par la haute enceinte qui était dissimulé par l'épais nuage de poussière qui s'élevait.

-Pas vraiment, nous venons juste de rentrer et les Capitaines ont directement été appelés chez le vieux Yama. Répondit il en sautant par terre et en remettant son fourreau à sa ceinture.

Un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur la main du Vice Capitaine de la 13ième Division, puis repartit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Nous sommes convoqués à la Capitainerie, le port du Zanpakutoh est autorisé.


	3. Avant l'Orage

La jeune femme se tenait tellement droite que ceux qui faisaient des allers retours autour d'elle en avait mal au dos rien qu'à la regarder.

Elle était assez petite, des cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés assez courts, un regard sérieux et déterminé qui scrutait les moindres faits et gestes qui se passaient autour d'elle.

Mais sa position idéale ne tint pas le coup lorsqu'elle se mangea une grande claque dans le dos, qui lui fit faire deux, trois pas en avant afin qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre.

Elle se retourna vivement prête à engueuler le malotrus qui avait osé la toucher, mais quand elle reconnut la personne son visage se radoucit, et un peu de rouge monta à ses joues.

C'était Dame Yoruichi, comme elle l'appelait, son supérieur hiérarchique et son idole.

Elle venait juste d'arriver sur le lieu du massacre et fit un léger sourire à Soi Fon avant de prendre une expression plus sérieuse en voyant ce qui restait des pauvres bougres qui s'étaient retrouvés pris aux pièges par le fou sanguinaire.

-Hello, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda elle à Soi Fon tout en se rapprochant de l'un des corps pour mieux observer les blessures qui parsemaient le corps en charpie.

-Assez pour avoir remarquer que certaines blessures ont été causées avec une lame mais que la plupart ont été faites…à mains nues. Répondit la jeune femme qui se mit dès ce moment deux pas de Yoruichi pour la suivre comme son ombre.

Après une rapide inspection des lieux la jeune femme à l'allure de féline semblait avoir compris ce qui s'était passé ici, où plutôt l'ordre chronologique des événements.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse donner sa version des faits, Soï osa une question.

-Heu…dîtes moi, si je puis me permettre…où étiez vous pour avoir mis autant de temps avant d'arriver ?

-Tu es bien curieuse ma petite, mais si tu veux tout savoir j'étais avec Urahara. Répondit Yoruchui l'air amusée.

-Humphhh, lui… Marmonna Soï Fon dans la barbe, essayant de contenir sa colère à l'évocation du nom du Capitaine qui accaparait si souvent sa maîtresse bien aimée.

-Au lieu de faire des petits bruits bien indélicats, écoute ce qui s'est passé.

D'après les traces et la disposition des corps on peut penser que le tueur était dans la salle, parmi eux. Il a d'abord tué dans le dos, celui qui se trouve là bas, près de la porte, un coup de zanpakutoh dans le dos…

-Un zanpakutoh ? L'interrompit sa suivante quelque peu étonnée que l'arme que seuls les shinigamis possèdent, puisse être utilisée pour faire cela.

-Oui, une arme d'élève pour être plus précis.

-Mais comment vous savez cela ?

-Parce que l'arme du coupable est plantée dans le mort, là bas. Dit elle en désignant une autre victime quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ah…oui…

-Bref, il a utilisé le zanpakutoh pour les trois premières victimes, puis ensuite il s'y est mis à mains nues. Il devait être extrêmement rapide car ils n'ont quasiment pas eu le temps de réagir, seuls les deux derniers ont tentés de fuir, même pas de résisté.

-Vous êtes très perspicace Dame Shihouin, je comprends pourquoi vous avez été mandatée pour mener cette enquête.

Les deux jeunes femmes de retournèrent pour découvrir une femme au visage aussi doux et fin qu'une poupée de porcelaine, avec une expression de bienveillance que rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer.

-Capitaine Unohana, je vous remercie. Mais je crois bien que vous n'aurez plus personne à sauver ici.

-Je m'en doute, mais nous devons autopsier les corps pour être surs des causes de la mort.

-Les raisons me semblent assez évidentes, quelqu'un a voulu se faire un cocktail de shinigami. Grinça Soï Fon dans leur dos, légèrement énervée que la Capitaine vienne se mêlée de la discussion qu'elle avait Yoruichi.

-Si il te plait ! Lui fit sa supérieure, un peu agacée des remarques déplacées qu'elle entendait. Nous vous laissons Capitaine Unohana, j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

Elles sortirent après un salut polis et laissèrent la 4ième Division de la Cour à ses affaires.

Les étudiants de l'Académie avaient été rassemblés dans la grande salle commune, dans l'attente d'être certain que toute menace avait été écartée.

Chacun s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais pour la plupart des élèves l'attente était insupportable, surtout en sachant ce qui était arrivé à leurs camarades.

Matsumoto avait le front posé contre la table devant laquelle était assise. A ses côtés Ichimaru était en train de lire un livre sur les techniques du démon, complètement indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Une jeune élève sautilla jusqu'à leur table et se trémoussa devant Matsumoto avec l'espoir de la faire réagir.

-Arrête de bouger Mirya, je vais m'étouffer dans ma poitrine si tu continues. Tu veux quoi ?

-Rangiku, Rangiku, il est là, il est là !!

Matsumoto releva péniblement la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

-Qui ? Demanda t-elle l'air pas vraiment intéressé.

-Lui. Dit elle avec la bave aux lèvres en regardant la table qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux.

Plusieurs élèves de première année y étaient attablées, une d'eux était entouré d'une myriade de jeunes filles qui se pavanaient et faisaient un bruit de tous les diables.

-Qui est ce le lover ? Demanda Matsumoto tout en cherchant quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

-Hisagi Shyuuhei, le mec le plus canon de tout Soul Society, il vient d'entrer à l'Académie.

-Comment tu y vas, tu voudrais en faire ton quatre heures ? Gin t'as rien à boire ?

-Je n'ose même pas lui parler, et tu as vu toutes les filles qui l'entourent, comment je pourrais avoir une chance. Continua la jeune et amoureuse jeune fille, en faisant la moue.

-HEY, HISAGI, ramène tes fesses ici !!! Hurla Matsumoto en mettant la main sur un gâteau qu'elle enfourna d'une bouchée.

Tout sembla s'arrêter dans la salle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les deux tables. Hisagi avait ouvert de grands yeux en comprenant que c'était lui qu'on interpellait.

Il se leva lentement et rejoins la table de celle qui avait osée crier son nom.

-Moi Matsumoto, lui Ichimaru, elle amoureuse de toi, salut. Dit elle en se levant et en empoignant Gin par la manche pour l'amener avec elle.

Hisagi les regarda partir et fit un petit sourire en voyant la jeune shinigami forte de caractère et d'autre chose s'éloigner.

Mais il ne remarqua pas le regard en travers que lui lança Gin, un des regards où on pouvait entrevoir ses pupilles cachés derrières ses paupières.

Près de la porte Ouest les mouvements s'intensifiaient. Les shinigamis couraient dans tout sens pour prendre leurs positions le plus rapidement possible.

Une fouille méticuleuse était faite et aucun recoin n'échappait aux hommes et femmes en noir.

Deux Divisions avaient été assignés à cette porte car elle était un des seuls moyens de sortir du Sereïteï, en espérant que l'intrus était toujours présent.

Ce qui était de moins en moins sur dans l'esprit du Capitaine de la 10ième Division qui regardait ses troupes s'affairaient.

Son collègue, le Capitaine de la 5ième Division s'approcha de lui, voyant son air préoccupé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ishiin ? Demanda Sosuke Aizen avec un air inquiet pour son ami, Capitaine comme lui depuis de nombreuses années.

-Non, non ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchissais. Mais je pense que le tueur n'est déjà plus dans cette partie de Soul Society. Répondit le grand gaillard aux cheveux en batailles et au rasage approximatif en se tournant vers la porte qui bloquait le passage vers le Rukongaï.

-Je te comprends, je pense la même chose. J'ai ressenti quelque chose, je pense qu'il est passé dans le Rukongaï depuis déjà une bonne heure. Espérons qu'un groupe soit rapidement constitué pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Les pauvres gens de l'autre côté du mur sont en grand danger. Fit Aizen en croisant les bras dans ses manches, visiblement affecté par ce qui venait de se passer, ce que remarqua tout de suite Ishiin Kurosaki.

-Je sais que la plupart des jeunes qui ont été tués, avaient été tes élèves durant les derniers mois, tu peux aller te reposer si tu le souhaites, nous serons de taille si il venait à venir ici. Lui fit Kurosaki en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, avec un léger sourire rassurant.

-Je te rassure mais je vais bien, et ne dis pas ça, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit un étudiant qui a perdu la tête qui est commis un tel massacre.

Sans dire mot Ishiin fit un signe d'approbation de la tête et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en s'étirant légèrement.

-De tout façon je suis sur qu'ils vont envoyer des équipes menées par les Vices Capitaines pour le rechercher dans le Rukongaï, ils préféreront nous laisser en faction ici. Les gars du Chuo pensent trop à leur petite personne pour nous laisser déserter leur protection et partir à la recherche de notre coupable au petit bonheur la chance.

Aizen émit un petit rire aux dires du Capitaine, amusé par les commentaires que faisait souvent son collègue, qui était connu et reconnut pour être un des Capitaines les plus atypiques.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

La réunion des Vices Capitaines venait de se finir et chacun rejoignaient leurs affectations dans le silence le plus complet, enfin pas tout à fait car deux d'entres eux n'hésitaient pas à faire des commentaires.

Hiroshi Shigeki et Kaien Shiba marchaient lentement côte à côte.

Kaien avait les bras croisés dans le haut du dos et regardait le ciel tandis qu'Hiro marchait lui les mains dans les poches.

-Pffff, on se retrouve à gérer la protection du Sereïteï, c'est trop bidon, je suis sur que le mec qui a fait ça a déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Lança Kaien, assez contrarié de ne pas mener une des équipes de recherche. Lui qui aimait bouger et l'activité était assez peu verni avec cette mission qui s'annonçait assez barbante.

-Te plains pas, au moins tu pourras te reposer et j'aurais pas à partir à ta recherche quand tu te seras perdu dans l'immensité du Rukongaï.

-Repète ? Fit Kaien en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face, prêt à en découdre, comme c'était souvent le cas.

-Messieurs, je vous en prie.

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux, et qui remonta ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

-Ah, Nanao, ça va ? Fit Hiroshi à l'adresse de la Vice Capitaine de la 8ième Division.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore à vos postes ? Demanda elle sévèrement.

-On fait équipe avec les Divisions…heu….la tienne je crois et une autre, on prendra nos tours de garde que dans 10 heures. Lui répondit Kaien en se redressant et en réajustant sa tunique.

-Si j'étais vous je resterais constamment en alerte. Dit elle en s'éloignant des deux garçons.

-Si j'étais vous gna gna gna. Fit Kaien dans son dos.

-Soit pas comme ça elle est simplement très impliquée, c'est quelque chose de bien. Fit Hiroshi en se remettant à marcher, rapidement rejoins par Shiba.

-Hey, mais c'est qu'elle tapée dans l'œil la petite Nanao, c'est sur que si on aime le genre glaçon elle est parfaite. Continua le jeune Vice Capitaine avec un petit rire sarcastique.

-N'importe quoi toi. Dit tout doucement son ami.

-C'est ça ouais, je savais pas que tu aimais les rabats joies.

-On ne dit pas rabat joie mais personne dépourvue de tout sens de l'humour. Répondit Hiroshi avec un petit sourire entendu.

-Ah je te retrouve bien là mon ami. Bon tu viens manger ce soir chez ma sœur, comme ça en sera en pleine forme pour notre tour de garde.

-Oui, tant que tu n'essayes pas de me mettre encore avec ta sœur…elle me fait peur.

-Hooo, elle qui est si gentille.


	4. Premier Rendez Vous

Une semaine avant le massacre de l'Académie shinigami : 

Le Quartier Général de la 1ier Division était un peu à l'écart des autres Divisions, et c'était aussi le lieu de rassemblement des Capitaines qui étaient convoqués par le Commandant Général des Armées de la Cour, le Capitaine Yamamoto.

Aujourd'hui trois d'entres eux avaient été demandés par papillon express.

Kyouraku Shunsui, Urahara Kisuke et Ukitake Jyuushiro attendaient patiemment, ou impatiemment ça dépendait.

Le Capitaine de la 1er Division apparut et vint se placer devant eux, alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement alignés. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Je vous ais demandé aujourd'hui pour vous attribuer une mission de toute première importance qui devra être tenue secrète.

Les trois capitaines ne dirent rien mais les missions dites secrètes n'étaient jamais de bon augure et ne se déroulaient que rarement sans anicroche.

-Certains de nos rapports sur Terre nous ont révélés des faits inquiétants. Des mesures nous ont montrés des piques de puissance dans l'énergie spirituelle sur Terre. Il semblerait que une ou plusieurs personnes avec un fort Rieatsu se promène parmi la population vivante.

Les relevés indiquent des taux assez étranges. C'est l'énergie d'un Hollow mais à une puissance qui pourrait être comparable à celle d'un Capitaine.

Les Capitaines furent dubitatif en apprenant la portée de l'énergie spirituelle de la personne qui se baladait tranquillement sur Terre, qui pouvait avoir une telle puissance tout en étant inconnu de la Soul Society.

-Ce n'est pas possible, seul un…Commença Jyuushiro.

-…un Menos Grande, et Adjuchas ou Vatro Lordes pourrait avoir une telle puissance…Continua Shunsui.

-Et nous savons pertinnement qu'ils ne quittent jamais le Hueco Mundo, cela fait des siècles que l'un d'eux n'est sorti de là bas, personne n'a jamais vu un Vastrode. Conclut Kisuke.

-Je le sais très bien mais les faits sont là. Je vous demande d'enquêter, en secret, dans le monde des vivants pour éliminer la menace avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de ravage. Vous aurez le droit de mettre au courant, et de convier vos Vice Capitaine à la mission, mais seulement eux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les trois Capitaines dirent oui de la tête avant de se retirer, ils savaient que le reste des consignes devaient déjà les attendre dans leurs bureaux respectifs et qu'avec Yamamoto rien ne servait de trop parler, il préférait les actes aux paroles.

Mais chacun s'inquiétaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Que se passait il dans le Hueco Mundo pour qu'un Menos grande majeur se retrouve à chasser en dehors de son territoire ?

Maintenant : 

Les soirées étaient toujours animées dans la demeure du Clan Shiba.

Une des grandes familles de la noblesse de Soul Society, considérée comme étant la plus proche du petit peuple et peut être même la plus appréciée.

Depuis les décès des époux Shiba, c'était leurs deux enfants aînés qui avaient pris en main le destin du Clan, surtout leur fille cadette puisque l'aîné de la famille était rentré dans les Armées de la Cour et n'était que peu présent à la demeure familiale.

Mais ce soir tout le monde était réunis autour d'un grand repas, un excellemment moment à passer pour tous les invités qui étaient installés dans la salle principale de la grande maison qui surplombait un petit lac.

Ce n'était pas la demeure principale des Shiba, qui était construite au sein du Sereïteï, mais une sorte de maison secondaire, de bonne facture tout de même, installée juste à la limite entre l'endroit où vivaient les shinigamis et le Rukongaï, lieu qui abritait les âmes des gens normaux.

De ce fait cette demeure était le parfait exemple des principes que véhiculait cette puissante famille, proche des gens et ouverte à tous.

Et justement, ce soir, il n'y avait pas que des membres de la famille Shiba qui étaient réunis, en plus de quelques amis shinigamis, comme Hiroshi Shigeki, grand ami de Kaien Shiba, quelques habitants du Rukongaï s'étaient joins aux festivités.

Kukkaku Shiba présidait la table et rien qu'avec elle l'ambiance était assurée.

Entre deux éclats de rire elle se permettait d'engueuler son grand frère, qui était pourtant un des plus imminents membres des Armées de la Cour, et respecté de tous.

Et à quelques reprises elle n'hésita pas à donner des coups bien placés au jeune homme qui ne se gênait pas pour répliquer, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs convives.

Et quand ce n'était pas entre ces deux là que le torchon brûlait, c'était l'intervention du benjamin de la famille, Ganju, qui était au centre des intentions.

Sa sœur tenait absolument qu'il aille se coucher, mais lui revenait tout le temps à la charge pour profiter de la fête.

Mais parmi les invités, il y en avait une qui gardait tout le temps le sourire, restait toujours mesurée, la femme de Kaien, Miyako. Très douce, elle était elle même shinigami et Kaien avait tiré le gros lot en se mariant avec elle, peut être la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

A ce moment du repas Kukkaku essayait de noyer son frère dans un bol de nouille parce que, pour la quarantième fois, il essaya de la caser avec son ami Hiroshi, qui lui devenait rouge comme une tomate quand Kaien tentait ses approches d'une subtilité douteuse.

Bien sur Kukkaku remarquait que l'ami de son frère, qu'elle connaissait elle même depuis des nombreuses années, ne savait plus où se mettre et elle en profitait bien.

-Fais pas ton timide, je sais que tu me matais sans vergogne quand tu étais môme, surtout lorsque je prenais une douche. Je me trompe ? Fit elle avec un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage en s'approchant de lui pour lui mettre sa poitrine, assez opulente, sous le nez.

-Non, mais heu…non, c'est pas vrai, enfin…

-Mais si, mais si, je t'apprendrais des choses un de ces jours. Lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil avant de rasseoir et de saisir à deux mains un verre rempli de saké.

Mais elle fut attirée par l'air sérieux que venait de prendre son frère. Quand il avait cette tête là ce n'était jamais bon signe surtout qu'elle aussi ressentie une étrange sensation. Ils étaient quatre autour de la table à avoir un air grave sur le visage.

Mais le plus prompt à réagir fut bien sur Kaien qui se leva d'un bond en hurlant.

-Partez tous !!

Le mur juste en face d'eux vola en éclat, pulvérisé par une forme humaine qui atterrit sur la table, renversant tout sur son passage. C'était une jeune femme et Hiroshi la récupéra dans ses bras pour qu'elle finisse sa course folle. Elle était en piteux état, gravement bléssée, inconsciente.

-Noriko !! Dit il en reconnaissant le visage de la fille à l'uniforme de shinigami en lambeau.

-Confie là à Miyako, quelque chose arrive ! Lui lança Kaien en dégainant son zanpakutoh, en garde, prêt à faire face à tout ce qui pourrais apparaître.

La femme de l'aîné des Shiba prit la shinigami dans ses bras et indiqua à toutes les personnes présentes de s'enfuir avec elle par le passage que se trouvait derrière Kukkaku.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que l'agresseur arrive par la brèche ouverte par le corps de Noriko

Mais c'est le toit qui leur tomba dessus dans un grand vacarme, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière qui obstruait complètement la vue.

Une forme était tout de même visible, elle semblait incroyablement massive et immobile pour l'instant. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps et dans un souffle la forme bougea pour foncer sur Hiroshi qui eu à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un fulgurant coup de poing qui défonça le sol.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils découvrirent la nature exacte de leur agresseur. Le masque, le trou dans la poitrine, cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était un Hollow. Mais un Hollow d'une puissance défiant l'imagination. Il était tout aussi rapide que le Vice Capitaine qui venait de dégainer son zanpakutoh mais qui n'eut le temps de réagir quand il vit le bras massif du Hollow foncer droit sur son visage sans défense.

Heureusement pour lui un tourbillon d'eau vint contrer l'attaque du Hollow, ce qui permit à Hiro de s'éloigner et de libérer son arme.

Kaien faisait lui tournoyer Nejibana au dessus de lui, prêt à remettre ça même si il était désemparé en se rendant compte que son attaque n'avait même pas égratignée le Hollow qui se tourna lentement vers eux.

Le Hollow avait une apparence étrange, ses bras étaient surdéveloppés et une série de trois piques sortaient de ses avant bras, son masque semblait partir vers l'arrière en une horrible grimace. Mais le plus effrayant été la puissance qu'il dégageait, son énergie spirituelle ne connaissait aucune retenue et faisait vaciller tout ceux qui étaient dans les parages.

-C'est…c'est un…Commença Hiroshi complètement déboussolé par ce qui était en train d'arriver et qui était virtuellement impossible.

-Impossible, ça ne peut pas être un Menos. Fit Kaien, surtout pour se convaincre lui-même.

Et c'est simplement à ce moment là qu'ils virent que la bête tenait quelque chose dans la main, un homme pour être plus précis.

-Mayuri !!! Fit le Vice Capitaine de la 12ième Division en reconnaissant ce qui restait de celui qui était dans la même Division que lui.

Le Menos en profita pour lui envoyer Kurotsuchi au travers de la figure, mais il arriva à l'éviter et le laissa s'étaler contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Le 3ième Siège était salement abîmé, le corps à moitié déchiqueté, il était au seuil de la mort.

Les deux Vice Capitaine s'élancèrent vers leur adversaire mais celui-ci était tellement rapide qu'il les avait devancé et se jeta sur eux les bras ouverts en croix pour les faucher au passage. Ils retombèrent lourdement au sol et durent réagir à une vitesse hallucinante pour rouler chacun d'un côté pour éviter que leurs têtes se retrouvent écrasés sous les deux pieds qui passèrent à travers le plancher.

-Maître et Seigneur ! Ô masque de chair et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô vous qui dirigez la vie des hommes! Vérité et tempérance… A partir des murs construits de rêves purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes d'avantage que le strict nécessaire ! 33ième technique du Kido, Sokatsui !!!!

Sitôt la phrase d'incantation prononcée par Kukkaku finit, une boule d'énergie bleue fonça et explosa sur le Menos qui ne broncha pas.

Encore mieux il bondit sur Kukkaku, l'avant bras en avant prêt à frapper. Heureusement son coup fut stoppé net par le Hokorakuraï de Hiroshi qui avait un mal fou à stopper la puissante attaque du Menos qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Kaien sauta sur lui dans le dos pour lui planter Nejibana au niveau de la nuque.

Mais le Menos semblait prévoir tous leurs coups et les prit encore d'avance. Il se saisit de la lame d'Hiroshi et, d'un grand geste du bras, il l'envoya voler directement sur Kaien qui ne put l'éviter, et tout deux défoncèrent le pilier qui soutenait toute la toiture qui menaçait maintenant de s'écrouler.

Immédiatement il recommença son petit jeu de massacre et fit un grand mouvement du bras et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa tous les alentours.

Kukkaku avait un genou à terre, et elle tenait son épaule ensanglantée, les yeux rivés sur l'autre parti de son bras qui reposait à quelques mètres de là.

Elle était complètement à sa merci et les deux autres ne lui seraient d'aucun aide vu qu'ils étaient dans les pommes.

Au moment où le Menos Grande s'apprêta à donner le coup fatal, une intense lumière rouge envahit les lieux, et une rafale d'énergie passa à quelques centimètres de Kukkaku, pour aller se ficher dans le bras du Menos qui vit un des piques qu'il arborait faire des ricochets dans les airs.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son combat il venait d'être blessé, et son bras était bien entamé.

-C'est bien impolis de lever la main sur une dame. Lança kisuke Urahara en s'avançant vers lui.

Le monstre émit un cris glacial et se jeta sur le Capitaine qui utilisa le shunpo pour disparaître du chemin, ne laissant derrière lui seulement sa veste de Capitaine qui vint se prendre dans le visage du Hollow qui se retrouva aveuglé pour un bref instant. Largement suffisant pour que le Capitaine relance une nouvelle attaque avec sa Benihime. Nouveau coup qui toucha droit au but et entailla le torse de son adversaire qui recula et qui hurla une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la fuite.

Kisuke l'aurait bien suivi mais il vit l'état dans lesquels étaient les autres et il resta auprès d'eux pour les aider.

Il portait les premiers soins à Kukkaku, alors que Kaien revenait péniblement à lui.

-C'est impossible, ils ne sortent jamais du Hueco Mundo. Prononça t-il à demi voix, ayant un mal fou à retrouver sa respiration, sûrement à cause de quelques côtes cassées.

-Et pourtant il est là, et on a à faire à un gros morceau, c'est un Adjuchas.

Tout le monde était réuni dans les locaux de la 4ième Division. Kukkaku Shiba était endormie dans un lit, deux membres de la Division en train de s'occuper d'elle. Il n'avait pas été possible de lui greffer le bras que le Menos lui avait arraché.

Kaien et Hiroshi étaient bien moins touchés qu'elle mais étaient obligés tout de même de garder leurs lits pour la nuit. Miyako était au chevet de son mari, faisant attention à la santé de l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Hiroshi était lui dans une autre chambre avec la jeune femme qui avait traversée toute la maison une heure plus tôt.

Elle se nommait Noriko Sashima, 7ième Siège de la 5ième Division, sous les ordres d'Aizen Sosuke. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était la seconde instructrice du groupe d'étudiants qui étaient récemment descendus sur terre. Elle avait sentie une présence maléfique puis plus rien, le trou noir jusqu'à maintenant.

Yoruichi et Urahara étaient aux Côtés du Capitaine Unohana qui leur donnait l'état de ses patients avant de se retirer pour les laisser seuls. Soï Fon avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas quitter le chevet du Vice Capitaine de Kisuke, et de sa camarade de chambre.

-Il serait possible qu'un Menos puisse prendre le contrôle d'un corps de shinigami aussi facilement que ça ? Demanda Yoruichi anxieuse.

-On en sait très peu sur eux, qui sait de quoi ils sont capables. En tout cas tout cela est de plus en plus préoccupant. Lui répondit son ami en faisant quelques pas.

-Et aussi, qu'est ce que faisait un de tes hommes dans le Rukongaï ?

-Pas la moindre idée, mais connaissant Kurotsuchi, rien de bon. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il est vu en cet Hollow un moyen de progresser plus rapidement dans la hiérarchie. On en sera plus quand il se réveillera, mais ce n'est pas pour tout te suite, c'est le plus touché de tous, il risque de rester inconscient durant un bon moment encore.

-Mon unité a reçue l'autorisation de fouiller le Rukongaï pour le retrouver mais ça fait froid dans le dos…deux des plus puissants Vice Capitaine de notre Armée ont été mis au tapis avec une telle facilité…Commença la jeune femme qui n'aimait décidemment pas la direction que prenaient les choses.

-Vous ne serez pas seuls. Ordre à été donné aux Capitaine et shinigamis officiers d'avoir accès au Rukongaï, je partirais demain dans la matinée avec mes hommes dans l'Ouest. Ce sera une armée contre un être.


	5. Le Prodige

**Journal de Iemura Yasochika**

_C'était une belle journée que celle là, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le silence était enfin revenu. Ceci est un extrait de mon journal de bord, je suis Iemura Yasochika, actuellement 8ième Siège à la 4ième Division, mais j'aspire rapidement à une promotion pleinement méritée._

_J'écris ces mots pour parler des évènements des derniers jours. Suite à l'intrusion d'un Hollow au sein de Soul Society, les différentes Divisions étaient en état d'alertes et les pertes avaient déjà commencés._

_Et c'est pour parler de ces pertes que j'ai pris ma plume. Les Vices Capitaines Kaien Shiba et Hiroshi Shigeki avaient été admis il y a 4 jours et depuis plus moyen d'avoir la paix. Ils passaient leur temps à parler, à crier, à bouger dans tous les sens sans faire attention à mes remarques qui, bien entendu, sont pour leur plus grand bien._

_Aujourd'hui ils ont décidés de sortir à l'extérieur, sans tenir compte de mes conseils, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces deux imbéciles qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. On devrait les renvoyer chez eux, et tant pis si ils succombent à leurs blessures sur le chemin du retour._

_J'espère qu'ils vont se rétablir rapidement, je ferais tout pour cela._

-Alors Hiro…comment ça se passe avec Noriko ? Ca avance ? Demanda Kaien malicieux.

Les deux amis étaient assis sur deux rambardes qui se faisaient face, sur une terrasse de l'hôpital qui surplombait les Quartiers résidentiels des shinigami.

-Ca ne va nulle part, ne commence pas avec ça, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Répondit Hiro l'air un peu renfrogné.

-Pourtant ça fais quoi…5 ans ? C'est pas si vieux que ça et vous formiez un joli couple à l'époque.

-Oui, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse durant un an et revienne et fasse comme si on ne s'était jamais connus.

-C'est les femmes, on ne peut pas toujours les comprendre, même si c'est sur que là…elle a fait fort, mais bon, d'après ce que Myako à vu vous vous entendez plutôt bien dans votre petite chambre. Fit Kaien en rigolant, très amusé de voir son ami faire la tête à l'évocation de son ancienne copine qui l'avait largué du jour au lendemain.

-Tu envois ta femme nous espionner ? C'est du beau ça. On a déjà Soï sur le dos, pas la peine d'une nouvelle paire de yeux.

-Ah oui, cette chère Soï Fon, le glaçon vivant, mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas indifférente, et comme toi aussi…. Fit remarquer l'aîné des Shiba en enfournant un gâteau tout rond.

-Tais toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu peux pas me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? C'est pas que mais…

-Tu préférais retrouver Noriko je sais, le coupa Kaien avec un grand sourire, ce qui renfrogna une nouvelle fois son ami, mais ça ne sera pas long. Un nouveau dans les Divisions doit venir passer sa visite de contrôle aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hiroshi perplexe. C'est vrai, il y avait régulièrement de nouvelles recrues parmi les Divisions.

-C'est un membre de l'une des familles Nobles, il arrive directement en tant que numéro 3 dans la 6ième, sous les ordres du vieux Shoji. Lui dit Kaien en scrutant les environs pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qu'il attendait tant.

-Quelle famille ? Kaien commençait à attiser la curiosité de son ami qui maintenant souhait savoir qui était cette personne. L'arrivée de nouveaux nobles dans les Divisions était toujours un événement. En général c'était des shinigami de hauts rangs capables de prouesses que les shinigamis de dernier rang n'osaient même pas imaginés. Il suffisait de voir les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyouraku ou encore Kaien.

Quelqu'un arrivait vers eux, le pas lent et léger, il dégageait indéniablement une aura quasi mystique. Ceux qui le croisaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner sur son passage, certains se prosternaient même devant lui. Kaien Shiba lui arborait un grand sourire en le voyant, un sourire qui en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait de celui qui arrivait lentement mais sûrement vers eux.

Ca ressemblait presque à un de ces sourires carnassiers que l'on pouvait voir sur les visages d'un prédateur qui venait de voir une proie.

Même si les Shiba étaient une des familles nobles les plus respectés, ils véhiculaient des principes bien loin de ceux des autres familles, et ce que Kaien supportait moins que tout autre chose, c'était les petits nobles hautain qui se la jouait, et Byakuya Kuchiki était sa proie idéale.

Son petit air supérieur et son arrogance affichée lui donnaient envie de mettre des claques à tour de bras.

Kuchiki arriva juste entre les deux Vice Capitaine qui étaient toujours assis sur leurs rambardes.

-Yo Kuchiki ! Lui lança Kaien avec un geste de la main qui était bien loin des gestes respectueux qui n'importe qui d'autres aurait fait à un homme de ce rang.

Le regard de Byakuya était meurtrier et aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui mais il n'arracha qu'un grand fou rire aux deux Vice Capitaine qui avait vu bien pire au cours de leurs existences.

-A qui ais je l'honneur ? Demanda Kuchiki en sachant bien qu'il fallait resté mesuré devant des shinigamis de rangs supérieurs au sien.

-Hiroshi Shigeki, Vice Capitaine de la 12ième Division, et moi c'est Kaien Shiba, de la 13ième.

Ainsi cet homme qui osait parler ainsi à un homme du Clan Kuchiki était lui-même de sang noble, et un Shiba qui plus est.

Il se sentit obligé de faire un salut traditionnel à cet homme qui était de même classe que lui.

-Holala, qu'ils sont pompeux chez les Kuchiki. Lança Kaien avec désinvolture en regardant vers le ciel. Tu en penses quoi Hiro ?

-Que mes points ont du se rouvrir en riant, une flaque de sang est en train de se former sous mes pieds, c'est glauque. Bon bah je vous laisse messieurs les nobles, à la prochaine. Répondit son collègue qui partit, un peu en titubant, en se tenant le côté.

Kaien sauta de sa rambarde à son tour pour se poster devant Byakuya et lui faire face.

-Ici tu n'es qu'un soldat comme les autres, plus vite tu l'apprendras et mieux ça se passera pour toi. Ne fais pas valoir ton rang mais tes capacités et tu recevras la confiance et l'amitié des tiens, ce qui est le plus important au sein d'une Division. Lui dit il avec un air plus grave sur le visage, lui faisant bien comprendre que ce qu'il était en train de lui dire était à prendre au sérieux et pouvait être considéré comme un conseil.

Puis il le salua à son tour avant de rentrer pour retrouver sa femme.

Byakuya resta un peu sans bouger, à le regarder s'éloigner. Comme si il avait besoin de l'amitié des autres.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient planqués derrière un bosquet, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une petite tête aux cheveux blonds roux scrutait les mouvements autour d'eux.

Des hommes, portant tout l'uniforme réglementaire des shinigami étaient en stationnement devant la porte Sud, s'apprêtant à la franchir pour partir à la chasse au Hollow.

Rangiku Matsumoto revint près de ses camarades, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ils vont partir, ont y va ?

-Je…je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée Matsumoto. Lui dit timidement son amie Mirya qui était assise entre elle et Gin, qui lui ne lâchait pas des yeux Shyuuhei Hisagi.

-Fallait le dire avant, et surtout ne pas accepter ce pari ma petite. Lui répondit l'étudiante à l'opulente poitrine qui remettait sa tunique bien en place.

Dès qu'elle avait vu Hisagi, la petite Mirya n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, mais n'osant pas aller lui parler c'était Rangiku qui s'était chargée de faire la première approche, puis la seconde et ainsi de suite. Alors qu'elle était censée brancher la première année avec son amie, celui-ci en pinçait plutôt pour la jeune femme qui était un peu la coqueluche de l'Académie, la fille la plus courtisée de toutes.

Ce qui était un peu normal vu son physique parfait et son caractère jovial.

Le seul qui n'était pas vraiment ravi avec tout cela était Gin Ichimaru, ami d'enfance de Rangiku, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment que le petit nouveau tourne autant de son amie. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait bien à l'œil et réagirait si il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Et donc hier soir un pari stupide était née entre Matsumoto et Hisagi. Arriver à se faire passer pour des shinigami appartenant à une Division, et sotir de l'enceinte du Sereïteï. Mirya n'était pas très chaude à cette idée, mais elle ne voulait pas se dégonfler devant le garçon pour qui elle craquait et se retrouvait maintenant affublée des vêtements traditionnels des Armées de la Cour, prête à faire une pure folie.

-C'est parti ! Lança Hisagi en se levant le premier, suivit par Matsumoto, qui elle était excitée comme une puce, puis Mirya et enfin Gin, qui lui semblait un peu étranger à tout cela, se contentant de suivre sans trop se poser de questions, enfin à première vue.

Il y avait une grande agitation dans les rangs des shinigamis, deux Divisions s'apprêtaient à faire une sortie ensemble, ce qui rendait plus facile de passer inaperçu.

Au milieu de la confusion, alors que la lourde porte s'élevait lentement, le groupe de 4 ne semblait pas provoquer de vagues. Gin regardait tout de même aux alentours pour voir une réaction particulière de ceux qui les entouraient. Mais ils étaient tous tellement préoccupés par le but de leurs missions qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à quatre gamins.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, en tête du cortège, aux côtés d'un shinigami aux courts cheveux argenté. Le Capitaine de la 5ième Division, le célèbre Sosuke Aizen. Même à cette distance il dégageait une impression de force impérieuse qui attirait Gin. Soudain l'homme aux lunettes se retourna vers les troupes et sembla plonger son regard dans le ciel, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se retourna de nouveau et fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient fuient pour entrer à l'Académie, Gin et Rangiku n'avaient plus mis les pieds dans le Rukongaï. Surtout pour la jeune femme, remettre les pieds ici provoquait d'étranges sensations, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et se demandait de plus en plus si elle avait eu une si bonne idée en proposant ce défi.

Un homme, d'apparence assez grossière se retourna vers elle.

-Salut ma belle, tu dois être nouvelle, je ne t'avais jamais vu, tu peux rester près de moi si tu as peur héhé. Lui dit elle en arborant un sourire un brin pervers, en la reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

Le problème pour lui c'est qu'elle avait déjà deux gardes du corps qui n'hésitèrent pas à se mettre en elle et lui et le vieil obsédé.

Quasiment dans le même mouvement Hisagi et Ichimaru avaient fondus entre Rangiku et le type, le regard qui en disant long sur ce qui risquait de lui arriver si il s'avisait de réadresser à nouveau la parole à leur amie.

-Sales morveux. Lança le type en se détournant d'eux et en accélérant le pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et eux.

Shyuuhei et Gin se défièrent du regard mais pas longtemps car Matsuomot les bouscula pour passer devant eux.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide les deux machos, je peux très bien me défendre toute seule. Dit elle un peu agacée que les garçons se comportent ainsi, même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Comme si elle avait besoin d'eux, si elle voulait elle les rétamer facile. Elle avait une arme de destruction massive : sa poitrine.

Très utile pour donner de violents coups, ou simplement pour détourner l'attention de l'adversaire en agrandissant un peu son décolleté.

Hisagi revint à sa hauteur pour pouvoir lui parler sans que personne ne puisse les écouter.

-Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour qu'on file sans se faire remarquer. Lui susurra t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Chose que Gin, quelques pas derrière, n'apprécia que modérément, mais il n'en fit rien voir.

Rangiku elle était plutôt désappointé que le jeune homme vienne pour cela mais pour s'excuser de son comportement, mais ce n'était qu'un homme, il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre tout seul.

Elle lui fit part de son approbation d'un geste de la tête et alors qu'ils étaient dans une forêt, ils profitèrent d'un croisement pour fausser compagnie au reste de la compagnie.

Ils coururent sur une centaines de mètres pour être sur de ne pas être aperçus puis s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Mais c'est là que Matsumoto remarqua quelque chose.

-Où est passé Gin ?

Les deux autres regardèrent autour d'eux et ne virent aucun signe du quatrième larron.

_Il me refait encore ce coup._ Pensa Rangiku énervée.

Le Hueco Mundo n'avait rien d'un endroit paisible pour passer toute l'éternité. Ce n'était qu'un gigantesque désert aride qui semblait vide de toute vie. Monde coincé entre le Monde des Vivants et Soul Society il était le lieu de villégiature des Hollow, le seul endroit où les Shinigami ne pouvaient pas rentrer.

Mais il n'abritait pas que de vulgaires de Hollow, des monstres d'une puissance bien plus surprenante vivaient aussi ici, et eux n'en sortaient jamais.

Une haute montagne s'élevait dans ce monde de désolation, visible des kilomètres à la ronde elle avait la spécificité d'être en partie trouée de part en part, comme si elle avait été faite de gruyère.

C'est ici que résidaient le plus clair de leurs temps certaines personnes. D'allure très similaires à des être humains ils n'en étaient pas moins des monstres ayant perdus leurs âmes et les plus grands fléaux qui existent aux travers des trois mondes.

Dans la pénombre on ne pouvait distinguer de lui que sa forme générale. Assis sur un rocher, penché en avant, les avants bras posés sur ses cuisses, l'être devait mesurer à peine 1m75 pour 70 kilos. Il semblait être parfaitement humain mis à part un grand casque qui lui recouvrait tout le visage, arborant deux grandes cornes impressionnantes. L'ombre noire qu'il projetait était seulement gênée par le trou béant qu'il avait dans la poitrine.

Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il entendu le crissement de la terre sous les pas de quelqu'un qui s'approcha de lui.

Cet être était déjà bien plus imposant, devant faire près du double de taille de son congénère, marchant d'un pas lourd qui résonnait dans la caverne.

-Il semblerait qu'il est réussi sa mission, il est entré.

L'autre ne broncha pas mais fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de poursuivre. L'être à la stature de mastodonte savait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-Nous préparons le passage Seigneur Izquierlonas, il sera prêt à tant.

Son interlocuteur réagit enfin en se levant lentement pour se tourner vers lui et lui parler

-La chute de Soul Society n'est qu'une question d'heures.


	6. Confrontations

_**Message Prioritaire de la Chambre du Chuo : **_

_Ordre de transmettre au Bureau de Recherche et de Développement._

_Le Conseil des 46 a approuvé à unanimité la clôture du projet Spear Head mené par Kurotsuchi Mayuri._

_Ordre est donné de détruire dans les 24H tous travaux et échantillons ayant rapport au projet._

_Ceci est une décision irrémédiable qui ne pourra souffrir à contestation._

Encore une fois elle avait disparue. Il avait été tellement heureux en la voyant revenir dans sa vie, mais cela avait été de courte durée.

Hiroshi Shigeki connaissait Noriko Sashima s'étaient rencontrés à l'Académie Shinigami. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble et tout de suite le courant était passé entre eux. Lui avait été le premier des deux à tomber amoureux, elle n'était pas sur, elle voulait se concentrer sur son devoir de shinigami et n'envisageait pas d'avoir une relation.

Mais il était persévérant et au bout du compte, le jour de la remise de leurs diplômes, elle se laissa aller à suivre ses sentiments.

Malgré qu'ils soient affectés à des Divisions différentes ils commencèrent une vie de couple paisible où chacun trouvaient son compte.

Mais un jour elle disparut, sans laisser de traces, lors d'une mission sur Terre. Après deux semaines de recherches ordre avait donné d'arrêter et de la considérer comme étant décédée au combat. Mais lui n'avait jamais voulu abandonner.

Et près d'un an plus tard elle réapparut. Retrouvée par un groupe qui était descendu sur Terre pour affronter un Hollow qui se terrait dans une caverne. Elle avait été sa prisonnière durant tout ce temps, elle ne révéla jamais à personne ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et elle s'éloigna aussi de lui, elle disait qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui et préféra couper les ponts avec lui. C'était il y a cinq ans.

Puis vint l'attaque du Menos Grande, et de nouveau ils durent se confronter l'un à l'autre.

Ils avaient réussi à se parler durant leur convalescence à l'hôpital, il lui semblait que c'était sur la bonne voie.

Mais ce matin, le matin où lui sortait et qu'il voulait lui parler d'eux deux…elle avait disparue…à nouveau.

Dans la forêt qui bordait le 18ième District du Rukongaï régnait un silence de mort. Aucun bruit, comme si il n'y avait aucune vie dans cet endroit qui pourtant grouillé de shinigamis qui erraient un peu dans tous les sens, poursuivant leur quête inlassable du meurtrier de l'Académie.

Il existait une clairière, difficile d'accès, un peu à l'écart, près d'un piton rocheux. Une bien étrange rencontre venait d'être effectuée dans cet endroit. Un homme portant une veste de Capitaine regardait une chose qui le dépassait de deux têtes, aux bras épais recouverts d'épines tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs, au masque de mort.

Sosuke Aizen réajusta ses lunettes et fit un sourire. Il était comme d'habitude, calme et dégageait une impression de sérénité quasi mystique. Il avait en face de lui le Adjuchas qui avait tué 8 personnes, mais pourtant son zanpakutoh était toujours rangé dans son fourreau et il ne semblait pas être là pour se battre.

-J'avais vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer. Dit il de sa voix douce et envoûtante.

-Tu n'as pas peur, shinigami ? Répondit l'autre avec une voix bien plus brutale et chargée de violence, prêt à sauter sur son interlocuteur qui pourtant ne montrait aucun signe de peur.

-Pourquoi aurais je peur ? Je suis venu pour parler. Je voulais vraiment rencontrer un membre évolué de ta race depuis bien longtemps, alors prenons notre temps.

-Et de quoi veux tu parler avant de te faire bouffer, shinigami ?

-C'est étrange, mais plus je reste là, et plus je me fait une certitude…Commença Aizen en perdant quelque peu son sourire.

-De quoi ? Répondit l'autre en tendant le cou pour approcher un peu son visage de celui du Capitaine de la 5ième Division, visiblement ayant du mal à suivre l'homme aux lunettes.

-Il y a quelqu'un au dessus de toi, et j'aimerais bien savoir qui, pour le rencontrer. Répondit Aizen en souriant à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci différemment, avec une lueur maléfique dans le regard comme si un signe qu'il attendait longtemps venait d'arriver.

Quelques minutes passèrent et puis le Menos Grande s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant Aizen seul dans la clairière.

Mais seul n'était peut être pas exactement le bon mot car depuis le début de cette entrevue il avait été bien conscient que quelqu'un l'observait et n'avait pas manqué une seule bribe de ce qui venait de se passer.

Aizen se tourna lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le voyeur et reprit cette air si aimable qu'il arborait en permanence, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés.

-Approche toi Gin Ichimaru, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te parler, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Le Bureau de Recherche était en effervescence suite à l'ordre transmis par la Chambre des 46.

Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour faire disparaître une énorme quantité de travaux sur un projet qui était resté dans l'ombre durant un grand laps de temps.

Le projet Spear Head avait été crée pour mobiliser d'avantages de forces dans le combat contre les Hollows. Il s'agissait de créer des pilules artificielles ayant certaines caractéristiques surdéveloppées, qui seraient placés dans des cadavres. Leurs redonnant ainsi vie le temps de combattre un Hollow qui serait apparu sur Terre. Mais au dernier moment, alors que le projet venait d'aboutir, il fut décidé que c'était bien trop inhumain d'utiliser des corps d'être décédés, et maintenant il fallait détruire toutes les pilules qui avaient été crées, ce qui faisait un paquet.

Mais comme la majorité des forces vives des Divisions étaient en dehors du Sereïteï pour courir après le Menos qui s'était invité, les membres du Bureau de Recherche étaient sous effectif et avaient bien du mal à assumer toute la charge de travail.

Et les choses se corsèrent pour eux quand un intrus entra dans les bâtiments.

Ils ne furent pas de taille à l'arrêter et tombèrent les uns après les autres. Ce qui était normal vu qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient des combattants, mais des chercheurs.

L'intrus se contenta de les immobiliser en utilisant un sort du Kido, il était entièrement recouvert d'une combinaison noire qui dissimulait son visage.

Il arriva à la pièce où était stocké ce qui l'intéressait : Les Mod Soul, les pilules d'âmes artificielles modifiées.

Les chercheurs avaient bien avancés dans leur entreprise de destruction, il ne restait plus que deux cartons pleins, mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'intrus.

Il prit un carton et se retourna pour prendre la tangente mais quelqu'un lui bloquait l'accès à la porte. Il voulu s'en débarasser rapidement en l'immobilisant lui aussi mais il reconnut l'homme : Kaien Shiba !

Celui-ci était en tenu de shinigami, mais les bandages au niveau de son torse étaient encore visibles sous ses vêtements. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours et regardait fixement le voleur.

-Que fais tu…Noriko ? Dit il en dégainant son zanpakutoh.

Les deux grands yeux bleus du voleur doublèrent de volume sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se plisser à nouveau. Elle enleva sa capuche pour révéler son visage, celui de la jeune femme qui avait disparu de l'hôpital.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires Shiba, dégage avant de te faire mal. Lui dit elle en portant elle aussi sa main sur le manche de son zanpakutoh qu'elle portait dans le dos.

-Je savais bien que c'était étrange que tu redeviennes tout d'un coup amicale et complice avec Hiro. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire mais je t'ai toujours tenu à l'œil et j'avais raison. Que comptes tu faire avec ça ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt ! Lu hurla t-elle en dégainant rapidement son arme et en donnant un grand coup horizontalement devant elle, obligeant Kaien à se pencher en arrière pour l'éviter, ce qui fut très douloureux vu ses blessures qui n'étaient pas tout à fait refermer.

Et Noriko ne le laissait pas respirer, alors qu'il était encore penché, elle sauta pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, la main en avant, pointant le torse du Vice Capitaine.

-Sort d'Explosion n°31 : Shakkaho ! Cria t-elle, faisant apparaître une boule de feu rougeoyante qui explosa en touchant l'endroit où se trouvait Kaien.

Mais celui-ci était bien plus rapide qu'elle il réapparut, dans une glissade, dans la pièce qu'elle-même venait de quitter. Il s'apprêtait à libérer son zanpakutoh mais la pièce où ils se trouvaient été bien trop exigu pour permettre à Nebijana de se déployer. Il se lança donc à l'attaque avec son sabre scéllé.

Les fers s'entrechoquèrent à de nombreuses reprises dans un crépitement d'étincelles dorées.

Elle était forte, bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et même bien plus rapide que ne devrait l'être un 7ième Siège.

Elle réussit à le repousser de quelques pas, mais suffisamment pour brasser l'air de son zanpakutoh pour tenter de le taillader au niveau des jambes. Heureusement il réussit à mettre sa propre lame en opposition, éventrant un des cartons au passage, répandant sur le sol son contenu.

Elle fut surprise de s'être faite bloquer son attaque, et il utilisa ce fragment de seconde d'innatention pour lui administrer un magistral coup de pied dans le ventre et ainsi se redonner un peu d'air.

Immédiatement il pointa son zanpakutoh droit vers elle, c'était la seule brèche qu'il pourrait avoir.

-Change le cours des eaux célestes, Nebijana !!!

Lz zanpakutoh changea immédiatement de forme dans un magnifique tourbillon d'eau bleutée. Il se transforma en un grand trident, de la longueur d'un homme. A part le pointer droit devant lui, Kaien savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait le manier correctement d'un endroit aussi étroit.

Un puissant tourbillon d'eau se forma à la pointe du trident, allant frapper de plein fouêt la jeune shinigami qui tenta de le contrer avec un sort de kido, mais la puissance de Nebijana était légendaire, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle fit un vol plané sur au moins cinq mètres, avant de glisser d'encore deux bon mètres sur le sol détrempé. Il usa du shunpo pour se retrouver rapidement auprès d'elle, et la frapper avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

-Mais elle était pleins de ressources et n'avait pas perdue son temps.

Kaien avait beau être très rapide, la pointe de son trident était presque contre la joue de Noriko, mais il ne pouvait plus le faire avancer, il était complètement immobilié. Dans son mouvement il avait à peine entendu la jeune femme prononcée du bout des lèvres le nom d'un des sorts d'emprisonnement les plus puissants. Rikujyôkôrô.

Les 6 branches lumineuses qui constituaient le sort, retenaient complètement l'aîné des Shiba qui ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste.

-Merde, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Ragea t-il contre lui-même d'avoir pris aussi peu de précautions.

Elle se releva et passa tranquillement devant lui pour aller récupérer le carton encore intact.

Quand elle repassa devant lui elle s'arrêta quelques instants, sans le regarder.

-Dit à Hiro que je suis désolée.

Personne n'avait vu dans la bataille la petite boule verte qui s'était échappée du carton et qui avait roulée jusqu'à une bouche d'évacuation dans le sol. Elle avait fait une chute vertigineuse pour finalement finir sa course quelques étages plus bas sur le sol d'un autre département du laboratoire. Un employé passa par là et la ramassa et près l'avoir examiné il s dit que ce n'était qu'une pilule d'âme artificielle banale qui était tombée d'une cuve. Il l'a remit donc avec ce qu'il pensait être ses sœurs. L'âme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était un grand coup de chance et une nouvelle vie pour lui.

-Bon, bon, bon, quelqu'un sait où on est ? Demanda Masumoto en marchant en queue de peloton.

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que les jeunes étudiants s'étaient perdus et qu'ils tournaient en rond s'en trouvait âme qui vive. Ils regrettaient de plus en plus ce pari stupide qui les avait poussé à quitter leur nid douillet.

Celle qui le regrettait le plus était bien entendu Miyaki pour qui rien ne s'était passé correctement, puisqu'en plus de s'être perdue, elle se rendait compte que le garçon qu'elle aimait ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle, mais plutôt à son amie, ce qui rendait assez insupportable cette petite balade improvisée.

Elle marchait en tête du cortège, d'un pas rapide, voulant trouver les Divisions le plus rapidement possible pour s'éloigner de ces deux là.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une ombre venait de passer au dessus d'elle. C'est seulement quand le pique d'os lui entra dans l'abdomen qu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Elle voyait son sang s'écouler et ses forces s'échappaient, elle n'en n'avait même plus assez pour hurler.

Derrière elle Hisagi et Matsumoto étaient bloqués sur place, interdit, ils ne réalisaient pas encore ce qui venait de se passer, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Miyaki se balançait, comme une poupée de chiffon, sur les piques de l'avant bras du Menos Grande qui venait de faire irruption.

Il tourna son regard vide vers eux et se passa la langue sur ce qui devrait être ses lèvres mais qui n'était qu'un masque grossier qui inspirait la peur.

D'un geste du bras il envoya promener le corps de la pauvre étudiante et se rua sur les deux autres.

Ils sautèrent chacun d'un côté pour éviter le bulldozer qui leur fonçait dessus. Ils étaient bien moins rapide que leur adversaire et Hisagi eut à peine le temps de se protéger avec son sabre pour éviter de se retrouver décapiter. Mais le recul dut à la force du coup lui fit percuter le tronc d'un arbre qui se disloqua sous la violence du choc.

En un éclair il se retrouva devant Rangiku qui elle aussi se sentait totalement dépassée par les événements mais qui n'était pas résolue à mourir sans se battre. Elle lança un grand coup de son zanpakutoh qui vint à la rencontre de la main du Menos.

La lame se brisa net et alla se ficher dans le sol, elle se retrouvait sans défense devant un adversaire bien plus puissant qu'elle.

Elle était aculée contre un rocher, prête à recevoir le coup de grâce.

L'Adjuchas leva en l'air le poing fermé et l'abatte sous le regard d'Hisagi qui cria un « non » qui se perdit dans le fracas assourdissant du coup.

Mais à la grande surprise de Matsumoto elle-même, elle était toujours en vie, et elle n'était plus seule.

Si le coup ne l'avait pas atteint c'était parce qu'il avait été arrêté par quelque chose.

Une sorte d'écran de protection rouge se dressait entre le Menos et elle, et entre eux se trouvait Kisuke Urahara, le Capitaine de la 13ième Division.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre. Lui dit il en lui faisant un sourire.

-On ? Dit elle bêtement un peu déboussolée.

L'adjuchas tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté pour voir un pied lui fondre dessus, il réussit à l'éviter de peu mais pas celui qui arriva après.

Si Soï Fon avait loupée son coup, ce n'était pas le cas de Yoruichi Shihouin qui elle lui administra un magistral coup de pied en plein sur le crâne.

-Ramenez les enfants Soï, je vais m'occuper de lui. Lui dit Kisuke en laissant tomber sa veste au sol.

Celle-ci fit une petite grimace mais obéit tout de même en emportant Hisagi sur ses épaules, suivi de Matsumoto qui pouvait encore tenir debout. Mais Yoruichi alla aux côtés de Miyaki et fit signe que c'était fini pour elle.

-Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Lança la jeune femme en allant aux devants du Menos, mais elle fut arrêtée net dans son élan par Urahara qui lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui de s'en occuper.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Benihime a besoin de se défouler. Lui dit il. Son habituel sourire avait disparu et il était prêt à en découdre.

L'énergie spirituelle du Capitaine grandissait à une vitesse hallucinante, la terre sous se soulevait sous ses pieds, les feuilles des arbres volaient en tout sens.

-Et que vas-tu faire Shinigami, tu n'es pas de taille !! Lui lança le Menos en fonçant sur lui pour déguster une des âmes les plus délicieuses qu'il n'est jamais vu.

-Tu vas voir…Bankaï !


	7. Après l'Orage

Un silence de mort s'était abattu tout à coup. Tout le monde avait arrêté de bouger quand le puits d'énergie s'était élevé dans le ciel. Une formidable tornade rougeoyante qui emportait tout sur son passage et qui faisait se courber l'échine à tous ceux qui étaient pris dedans tellement sa puissance était démesurée.

Ils savaient tous qu'il n'existait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait provoquer un tel déferlement de puissance et de rage. Le déclenchement d'un Bankaï, la libération ultime du zanpakutoh, l'art réservé aux plus puissants d'entre eux, une chose que très peux avaient pu voir dans leur vie.

En ressentir l'énergie était déjà quelque chose d'extraordinaire, tous les shinigamis à un kilomètre à la ronde arrivaient à peine à tenir debout sous l'incroyable pression spirituelle qui se dégageait et qui se propageait telle une onde de choc.

Aizen, qui marchait tranquillement, se retourna vers la colonne d'énergie qui s'élevait si haut dans le ciel qu'elle semblait se perdre dans les nuages. Le jeune Ichimaru à ses côtés en écarquillait les yeux. On leur parlait du Bankaï à l'école, mais en voir un était quelque chose de bien différent, indéfinissable. Avant cela il n'aurait même pas été capable d'imaginer l'incroyable puissance qui s'en dégageait et qu'un homme puisse posséder un pouvoir aussi grand.

-On dirait que Kisuke est tombé sur notre ami, nous pouvons rentrer. Dit simplement Aizen avec un petit rire en prenant la direction de la Porte.

Un peu plus loin, dans le Rukongaï Nord, Ishiing Kurosaki était allongé sur un rocher, en train de rêvasser avec un brin d'herbe dans la bouche quand il sentit la pression spirituelle envahir tous les environs.

Les shinigamis qui se faisaient son boulot autour de lui, se tournèrent tous, comme un seul homme, vers la source de l'énergie, l'air effarés.

-Hola, hola, tu pourrais faire moins de bruit Kisuke. Dit il en se mettant assis et en baillant un grand coup.

Les Capitaines Kyouraku et Ukitake marchaient tranquillement dans le secteur qui leur avait été assigné quand ils ressentirent eux aussi la puissance dégagée par le Capitaine de la 13ième Division.

-Bien, on va boire un coup ? Fit Kyouraku en faisant immédiatement demi-tour, bien content d'en finir avec cette mission qui le tenait un peu trop éloigné des jeunes filles.

-Je vais en profiter pour aller voir Kaien, il sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Lui répondit son ami en le suivant, l'air absent. Au fond de lui quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuer et il était persuadé qu'il devait rentrer le plus vite possible.

Sur le lieux même de l'affrontement planait une atmosphère lourde, beaucoup d'arbres étaient à moitiés arrachés, leurs feuilles retombaient lentement au sol en une pluie aux couleurs de l'automne.

Le sol était largement éventré par une faille pas bien large mais d'une longueur d'au moins 20 mètres.

Yoruichi était assise sur la branche de l'un des rares arbres qui tenait encore debout. Elle avait une jambe qui pendait dans le vide et l'autre repliée sous son menton. Elle regardait vers le bas, là ou se tenait Kisuke Urahara.

-Et bien, on peux dire que tu as été expéditif, ça n'aura pas trainé. Dit elle en sautant avec grâce de son arbre pour atterrir tout en légèreté, tel un chat.

Il ne lui répondit pas et alla récupérer la veste qu'il avait enlevé quelques minutes auparavant pour être plus libre de ses mouvement durant son affrontement contre le Menos Grande qui n'avait pas résisté plus d'une fraction de seconde à la puissance totalement libérée du Capitaine.

Yoruichi se rapprocha de Kisuke, le trouvant bizarre, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Kisuke, ça va ? Lui demanda elle doucement.

Il se retourna d'un coup, un grand sourire béat sur le visage en lui faisant le signe de la victoire avec les doigts.

-T'as vus comment je l'ai massacré ? Lui fit il avec sa voix enjoué si reconnaissable entre toutes.

Elle lui administra un magistral coup de poing sur le crâne en guise de réponse, quelque chose de bien violent.

-Abruti, ne me refais plus jamais ça. Lui dit elle avec des flammes dans le regard alors que lui était accroupi dans un coin en se tenant la tête.

-Méchant coup par surprise ma chère, je l'ai pas vu venir. Dit il en se relevant et en reprenant son habituel sourire.

Mais Yoruichi était bien plus sérieuse elle, et certaines questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

-On l'a supprimé, c'est bien beau, mais qui nous dit que d'autres ne vont pas venir. Tu savais toi qu'ils pouvaient avoir la capacité de fusionner avec un shinigami ? Fit elle songeuse.

-Non c'est un découverte, et personnellement je ne suis pas certain qu'ils la possèdent réellement, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Répondit il en commençant à s'éloigner pour repartir vers les Divisions.

Elle fut un peu surprise de la réponse de son ami et fit un petit sprint pour revenir à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est ce que le plus important alors ?

-Si lui le pouvait vraiment, pourquoi un Vasto Lordes ne pourrait pas faire de même ? Dit il, soulevant une interrogation qui fit froid dans le dos à Yoruichi.

Les Vasto Lordes, des Menos Grande d'une puissance prodigieuse. Il n'y aurait pas plus d'une poignée dans tout le Hueco Mundo et ils n'en sortaient jamais, mais le plus important à leur sujet : ils étaient bien plus puissants que des capitaines.

-Kisuke, tu es vraiment flippant quand tu deviens sérieux.

Hiroshi était plongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'on lui avait appris ce qui s'était passé avec Noriko. Son intrusion dans le Bureau de Recherche, le vol des Mod Soul, et sa fuite de Soul Society.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de la jeune femme, celle qui avait partagée sa vie durant si longtemps, pourquoi avait elle agie ainsi. Pourquoi était elle revenue vers lui si c'était pour mieux le tromper.

Il était désemparé, avait perdu tout ses repères.

Kaien était dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ne savait que lui dire pour le sortir de son mutisme.

Il avait affronté Noriko, il l'avait vu commettre tous ces actes, il avait été le spectateur privilégié de sa rébellion contre Soul Society.

Il aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour aider son ami, mais lui-même ne comprenait rien au geste de Noriko, et pourquoi elle lui avait dit cette phrase avant de partir « Dit à Hiro que je suis désolée ».

Que voulait elle faire sur Terre avec les Mod Soul. Que de questions auxquelles il comptait bien lui arracher les réponses lors de leur prochaine rencontre, il le devait à son ami, il le devait à Soul Society.

-Comment va t-il ? Demanda Yoruichi qui venait d'arriver, accompagnée de Soï Fon qui la suivait de près.

-Pas terrible, c'est un sacré choc pour lui. Lui répondit Kaien sans la regarder, toujours le regard rivé sur son ami.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda elle.

Dès son retour au Sereïteï, elle avait appris tout ce qui c'était passé durant son absence, et les doutes qu'elle avait eus lors de la confrontation avec le Menos se concrétisaient.

-Aucun problème, je suis opérationnel si on a besoin de moi…mais que faites vous ici Yoruichi Shihoin ? Lui demanda Kaien en se tournant vers elle, pas dupe. Pourquoi une personne aussi important qu'elle se déplacerait pour prendre des nouvelles d'un simple Vice Capitaine, même si c'était celui de son meilleur ami.

-Nous venons l'arrêter pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire. Répondit Soï.

En temps normal la jeune femme aurait répondue que ceci ne le concernait pas mais vu le rang dans la hiérarchie sociale et dans l'Armée de la Cour, elle préféra ne pas faire de vague.

-Nous savons qu'il avait des liens étroits avec Noriko Sashima et les 46 souhaitent dissiper tout malentendu quand à une possible aide de sa part. Continua Yoruichi qui avait déjà deviné la prochaine question de Kaien.

-Quoi ? Mais ils sont malades, il serait incapable de faire ça, qu'est ce qu'ils….

-Arrête Kaien, je vais les suivre.

Alors que Kaien commençait un peu à s'échauffer, près à défendre l'honneur de son ami, c'est celui-ci qui coupa court à toute conversation en se levant et venant se constituer prisonnier.

-Je te confies Hokorakuraï durant mon absence. Lui dit il en lui tendant son zanpakutoh au manche bleu.

Kaien le prit sans un mot et laissa les trois personnes s'éloignaient, les poings serrés de rage, sa conviction de retrouver Noriko encore plus importante et déterminée.

-Le Conseil peut débuter ! La voix du Capitaine Yamamoto raisonna dans la salle principale des locaux de la 1er Division où étaient réunis les 12 autres Capitaines de Division, rangés en deux files parfaitement alignées l'une parallèle à l'autre.

Tout le monde était de retour au bercail après le branle bas de combat général qui avait été signifié. La destruction de l'intrus avait déjà fait le tour de Soul Society et ce n'était pas le sujet principal qui motivait cette réunion.

-Nous sommes réunis pour évoquer deux sujets. Le premier est le cas des quatre étudiants qui sont rentrés illégalement dans le Rukongaï. Nous déplorons malheureusement la perte de l'un d'eux durant les récents évènements. Nous devons appliquer une peine exemplaire aux trois autres : Hisagi Shyuuhei, Ichimaru Gin et Matsumoto Rangiku. Je recommande de les expulser de l'Académie et de les envoyer dans le Rukongaï avec interdiction de remettre les pieds dans le Sereïteï. Je pense que cette recommandation sera acceptée par tous.

Personne n'éleva la voix pour aller à l'encontre de la décision du doyen des Capitaines, et fondateur prestigieux de la célèbre Académie d'où tous les Capitaines ici présents étaient sortis.

Mais un homme fit un pas en avant pour manifester son désaccord avec cette décision, c'était Sosuke Aizen.

-Si je puis me permettre, ces trois jeunes gens ne sont pas n'importe quels étudiants, tout porte à croire qu'ils seront sous peu des shinigamis de haut rang. Je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions nous passer de ce genre d'individus. Certes leur faute est grave, mais n'ont-ils pas payer une partie du prix en voyant leur amie périr devant leurs yeux ?

-Capitaine Aizen que recommandez vous alors ? Faire une exception sous prétexte qu'ils font partis des meilleurs élèves ne sera qu'un moyen d'inciter les autres à outrepasser les règles. Lui répondit Yamamoto sur le ton d'un calme absolu qui le caractérisait.

-Pas nécessairement, je demande l'autorisation d'inclure ces trois étudiants dans ma 5ième Division pour les deux prochains mois. Ils seront chargés de toutes les basses besognes et n'auront aucun traitement de faveur et cela leur passera l'envie de recommencer.

Visiblement pépé Yama n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Il avait une grande confiance en le jugement d'Aizen qui avait toujours été une personne entièrement dévouée à Soul Society mais sur ce coup-ci, il n'était pas sur que ce genre de sanction soit vraiment bien utile.

Une seconde personne sortie du rang, Ishiin Kurosaki.

-Je me porte moi aussi garant pour les trois et je vais même rajouter autre chose. Ce n'est pas avec la 5ième, mais avec la 10ième Division qu'ils vont faire leurs classes. Sosuke est bien trop tendre, vous savez qu'avec moi ils ne vont pas rigoler. Lança le Capitaine qui avait toujours l'air de s'être coiffé avec un pétard.

En effet il était connu et reconnu pour être quelqu'un qui mélangeait attitude cool, avec main de fer sur ses troupes. La raison étant simple, il ne faisait jamais vraiment son boulot de Capitaine et c'était à ses soldats de s'en occuper, où même de faire ses courses personnelles. Mais il était vrai qu'en dehors de ça c'était un Capitaine très respecté car il reconnaissait la valeur de ses hommes et faisait tout pour eux.

Il y eu un grand moment de flottement, grand moment d'indécision et bien sur c'était le duo infernal qui sortirent à leur tour du rang, Ukitake et Kyouraku.

-D'accord, les étudiants seront confiés à la bonne garde de la 10ième Division pour une période de deux mois terrestres.

Fit Yamamoto pour couper court à tout nouveau discours.

-Maintenant nous allons écouter les conclusions du Capitaine de la 12ième Division, Kisuke Urahara, au sujet de l'intrusion d'un Menos Grande et de la fuite d'une shinigami, Noriko Sashima.

Les quatre Capitaines qui s'étaient avançaient, et Kisuke, qui était juste à côté d'Ukitake se plaça au centre pour que tous puissent l'entendre faire son rapport.

-Après avoir analysé tous les événements passés j'en suis venu à cette conclusion.

Le Menos Grande n'a pas pris possession de Noriko Sashima. Par un procéder qui nous est inconnu pour l'instant il semblerait que le Menos Grande est pu voyager dans le corps de la shinigami qui l'a amené sciemment à Soul Society.

Elle l'a utilisée pour détourner une partie des forces des Armées de la Cour et ainsi pouvoir agire à sa guise dans un but encore mal défini. Elle a emportée avec elle 354 Mod Soul, destinés à la destruction. Il est fort probable qu'elle veuille implanter les Mod Soul dans des corps humains. D'après les relevés que nous avons eu lorsqu'elle a passée le Senkaïmon, elle est allée sur Terre, et y est toujours.

Nous demandons donc qu'une force d'intervention soit envoyée sur place pour l'appréhender car nous pensons, en outre, qu'elle ne soit en contact avec d'autres forces.

-D'autres forces ? L'interrompit un autre Capitaine.

-Les Menos Grande. Lui répondit Urahara, bien conscient de l'énormité de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

La canne du vieux Capitaine frappa lourdement le sol, signe qu'il allait parler et conclure cette réunion.

-Capitaine Urahara je vous charge de constituer l'équipe qui descendra sur Terre et vous serez en charge, depuis le Centre de Recherche, de toute la logistique. Le leader sur le terrain sera le Capitaine Kurosaki. Disposez !


	8. Monde Nous Voila

Les gens avaient tendance à se retourner sur le chemin de la petite troupe. Fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous de drôles d'allure et qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

C'était un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui déambulait tranquillement sans vraiment se soucier du regard des autres.

Il y avait un homme qui avait l'air d'âge mur, habillé assez excentriquement avec un costume fait de fanfreluches oranges fluos et autres joyeuseries du même acabit qui brûlait la rétine des yeux.

Une fille à la poitrine surdimensionnée, et qui en plus était adepte des décolletés vertigineux, un gars, plutôt beau gosse, avec un tatouage sur la joue représentant le chiffre 69, mieux valait ne pas chercher de signification à cela.

Un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux tellement plissés qu'on ne pouvait deviner leurs couleurs.

Un jeune homme qui, contrairement à eux, paraissait à peu près normal, de longs cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés mais un air supérieur affligeant.

Et avec eux cinq autres personnes qui présentaient plus conventionnellement.

C'était l'équipe envoyée depuis Soul Society pour retrouver la traîtresse Noriko Sashima.

A sa tête le légendaire Capitaine Kurosaki, l'homme aux goûts douteux pour tout ce qui était vestimentaire,) ses côtés les trois étudiants qu'il devait garder durant un mois. Ne pouvant les laisser seuls à Soul Society durant qu'il était sur Terre, il décida de les embarquer avec lui.

Il avait aussi réquisitionné Byakuya Kuchiki, hautement recommandé par le Capitaine de la 6ième Division, malgré le fait qu'il soit tout nouveau dans les Armées de la Cour, et ensuite un mélange des meilleurs officiers provenant d'autres Divisions.

Certaines personnes auraient voulus venir, tel Kaien Shiba, le Vice Capitaine de la 13ième Division, mais il avait trouvé préférable de ne pas prendre de personnes qui connaissaient bien la fuyarde. Et il valait mieux que Shiba continue de plaider la cause du Vice Capitaine de la 12ième Division, toujours en détention jusqu'à qu'il soit sur et certain qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec ce qui est arrivé les dernières semaines.

-Capit…heu…pardon, Monsieur Kurosaki, j'ai faim et j'ai besoin d'un bain, on s'arrête quand ?? Lui demanda Matsumoto qui vint à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait sur Terre dans un gigaï, un corps artificiel, et elle commençait à en avoir assez.

Depuis ce matin ils parcouraient la ville où Noriko avait été repérés par les détecteurs du Bureau de développement mais elle savait bien cachée sa présence, il était très dur de mettre la main dessus, surtout quand personne dans le groupe n'avait de connaissances poussées de la vie dans le Monde des Vivants, et le Capitaine était le pire. Mais ce qui était bien avec lui c'est qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître et avait toujours cet air de grande assurance, même quand il se ridiculisait, franchement, il était rudement fort.

-Ma petite il est connu que les vivants ne mange qu'une fois dans la journée, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas d'énergie spirituelle ils n'ont pas besoin de refaire leurs réserves d'énergies aussi souvent que nous. Lui répondit il avec un aplomb déroutant.

Hisagi arriva à leurs hauteurs, l'air indigné.

-Mais non, ils ont besoin de manger, sinon ils meurt !

Kurosaki s'arrêta net et se gratta le menton, d'un air pensif en regardant vers le ciel.

-C'est donc ça…hummm les vivants sont si bizarres.

-on est bien barré avec lui. Souffla discrètement Hisagi à Rangiku que ne pensait qu'à chercher quelque chose à boire et manger.

Derrière eux Gin Ichimaru regardait les deux étudiants qui étaient de plus en plus proche, de jour en jour, mais comme d'habitude il ne laissa rien paraître de ses sentiments et se contenta de suivre avec les autres.

Kaien Shiba était assis sur les marches du pavillon de la 13ième Division, il avait le visage tournait vers le ciel mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, comme si son esprit était complètement déconnecté et errait sans but.

Mais il fut bien rapidement sorti de sa torpeur par deux voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Messire Kaien !!!!! Cria une voix de fille, en montant dans des tons suraigus.

Le Vice Capitaine bascula en arrière et se cogna l'arrière du crâne sur le sol avant de se relever d'un coup, l'ai furieux. Il failli rebasculer quand deux visages se présentèrent tout proche du sien.

-Kyione, Sentaro !! Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore !!! Leur hurla t-il en les repoussant d'un coup de pied bien placé.

-Mais messire Kaien nous sommes venus vous remontez le moral !!! Venez boire un coup !!! Lui fit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, alors qu'un type portant un bouc lui agitait une bouteille de saké devant le visage.

-Le Capitaine se repose, allez faire les cons ailleurs ou je vous trucide. Leur dit il en cherchant son zanpakutoh pour les menacer, amicalement bien entendu, mais comme le calme était revenu au Sereïteï, il ne pouvait plus le porter en permanence sur lui.

-Pffff, vous êtes pas marrant, vous avez besoin de vous détendre vous aussi, allez venez, juste une petite bouteille ? Insista lourdement Sentaro en le prenant par l'épaule.

-Et vous en avez fini combien vous ? C'est pas possible ça, vous êtes bourrés à longueur de journée, si vous continuez je vous vais virer à coup de coup de pied au cul !! Fichez le camp !!!

Les deux shinigamis ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leur coup sans demander leur reste.

Quand il s'énervait il pouvait faire très peur et dégageait une présence impressionnante.

Après le départ des deux zigotos il se rassit mais un nouvel invité arriva, le Capitaine Kouraku qui venait tout les jours aux nouvelles quand son ami était malade.

Avant d'entrer, il s'arrêta à hauteur de Kaien.

-Le Capitaine Urahara a obtenu la libération du Vice Capitaine Shigeki. Il rejoindra dans la matinée les Quartiers de la 12ième Division.

-Merci Capitaine, j'en conclus que ces imbéciles ont enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec la fuite de Sashima.

-Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ne font que leur travail. Lui répondit Kyouraku avant de disparaître dans la petite maison.

-Mouais. Conclut Kaien en se levant, les mains dans les poches, pour se diriger vers le centre de Soul Society.

Un hangar, situé en plein dans les quartiers industriels, semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de normal vu de l'intérieur, mais si quelqu'un voyait ce qui passait à l'intérieur, il en hurlerait de peur.

Deux douzaines de Hollows planaient, se croisant dans les airs, au dessus d'une montagne de cadavres.

Sur une petite plateforme, un étage au dessus de la colline macabre, se trouvait celle qui était actuellement l'ennemie numéro 1 de tout Soul Society, Noriko. Un Hollow était posté à ses côtés et la regardait avec envie.

-N'y songe même pas. Dit elle en lui jetant un petit regard dégoûté.

-Tu es si appétissante. Répondit il en la reniflant sans gêne, espérant bien en faire son repas un jour.

-Je sais, et ne t'avises plus de refaire ça où je te tranche un bras. Avez-vous bien agis selon mes ordres ?

-Oui, nous venons de dévorer exactement 354 âmes et nous t'avons ramené les corps. Beaucoup d'entres nous ne sont pas revenus, tes amis shinigamis peuvent prévoir quand nous allons sortir du Hueco Mundo. Siffla le Hollow don le corps faisait penser à une énorme limace répugnante.

-Et vous avez eu de la chance, si je me fie à mes capteurs sensoriels un important contingent vient de débarquer, heureusement que nous avons fini cette partie de la mission avant cela. Dit elle en faisant référence au groupe de Kurosaki qui venait de faire son entrée en jeu sur terre.

Le hollow grogna et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre ses frères qui faisaent des ronds dans les airs.

-Ecoutez moi tous, alignez les cadavres au fur et à mesure que je passe dans les rangs, nous devons maintenant nous dépêcher ! Lança t-elle en sautant avec grâce au sol pour se saisir du carton contenant les pilules qu'elle mettra dans chaque corps, se constituant ainsi une petite armée personnelle pour ses ambitions, toujours inconnues.

Un par un les corps inanimés prenaient vies et se levaient, incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans ces corps, dans ce lieu.

Une fois la distribution finie, et tous les corps en activités, elle retourna sur sa petite plate-forme pour s'adresser à son nouvel auditoire, bien gardé par les Hollows qui patrouillaient.

-Vous vous demandez tous ce que vous faites ici, pourquoi vous n'avez pas été détruits. Je vous offre une seconde chance, une seconde chance de vivre alors qu'on vous l'avez refusé, et une chance de vous venger de ceux qui ont voulus vous détruire le jour de votre naissance…

L'assistance était captivée mais aussi inquiète, ils savaient déjà ce qu'on allait leur proposer et pour beaucoup ils préféraient ne pas parler de vengeance, mais simplement vivre une vie comme les autres, et visiblement ce n'était pas une option envisageable par leur sauveteuse.

-Nous allons faire comprendre à Soul Society qu'on ne peut jouer ainsi avec des vies. Ils se prennent pour Dieu tout Puissant, mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils doivent assumer leurs erreurs et c'est nous qui allons nous en occuper.

Un Mod Soul osa faire un commentaire, bien caché dans la foule compact.

-Se venger, soit, mais faire cause commune avec des Hollow, il n'en n'est pas question !!

Elle sourit, une manière comme une autre de lui faire croire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il pensait.

-Je ne fais qu'utiliser les Hollow, rien de plus, ils ne représentent rien dans ce combat.

-Hey !

C'était le hollow qui était tout à l'heure à ses côtés qui était l'auteur de ce hurlement. Il n'aimait pas du tout le discours de la shinigami et c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Mais c'était aussi son dernier commentaire, car le zanpakutoh qu'elle tenait dans sa main venait de le trancher net en deux, et il disparut, comme un avertissement pour les autres hollows qui étaient rassemblés dans le hangar.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Conclut elle avant de disparaître dans la petite pièce qui se trouvait juste derrière elle et où l'attendait un autre Hollow.

-Que dois je annoncer ? Demanda t-il en la fixant intensément.

-Les Mod Souls sont prêts et les shinigamis sont sur Terre. Lors de la bataille qui se déroulera entre eux ton maître pourra intervenir et le passage vers Soul Society s'ouvrira pour lui. J'espère bien que je serais récompensé comme je l'espère. Dit elle en regardant un étrange globe d'un noir absolu dans lequel brillait une lueur mystique qui attirait le regard.

Le Hollow ne répondit pas mais ouvrit un passage vers le Hueco Mundo et s'infiltra dedans.

-Dis lui aussi que Frantz est mort, il a été désagréable, cela ne m'a pas plus. Qu'il dise à ses Hollow de rester à leurs places.

Dans le hangar, les Mod Souls n'osaient pas bouger, certes ils avaient des capacités accrues, mais il y avait un grand nombre de Hollow et la plupart des Mod Souls étaient assez épris de vengeance pour suivre la femme qui voulait combattre Soul Society.

Mais pour certains ce n'était pas vraiment une priorité. Deux des Mod Soul, dans des corps d'hommes, étaient en train de discuter discrètement.

-Ma capacité c'est de chanter hyper bien, je vois pas du tout ce que je viens faire la dedans, je veux me barrer et aller tenter ma chance dans les music-hall. Dit l'un des deux avec un petit ton énervé.

-Mais pareil pour moi, moi je suis un super danseur, je vais servir à rien dans leur révolution à la noix, je veux me tirer d'ici avant de me faire massacrer.

-Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est que dès qu'on est dehors, on se fait la malle, et à nous le strass et les paillettes.

-Ouais mon frère, en plus j'ai déjà un nom de scène : Ray le magnifique, ça en jette Ray, hein ?

-Ah ouais, trop classe, bah moi je pensais à Taï !! Taï à la voix d'or !

-C'est génial, on va enflammer les planches dès qu'on sera libre. Continuaient t-ils à s'extasier tous les deux, voyant déjà le flash des journalistes sur eux et les femmes à leurs bras.

-Monde nous voila !


	9. Chapter 9

Après avoir été enfermé durant des jours et des jours cela faisait du bien de retrouver la lumière du jour.

Les yeux de Hiroshi Shigeki mirent quelques secondes pour se réhabituer à l'intense lumière du soleil.

Quand il put voir à nouveau convenablement, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'attendait, le dos posé contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte de la prison, Kaien Shiba était fidèle au rendez vous.

Mais dès qu'il vit son ami il comprit que celui-ci avait plutôt mal vécu son incarcération.

Où plutôt il avait du beaucoup réfléchir sur ce qu'avait fait Noriko, et il n'en n'avait retiré rien de bon.

-Je suis content de te revoir. Lança Kaien en se redressant et en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

-Merci d'être venu. Lui répondit simplement le Vice Capitaine de la 12ième Division en passant à côté de lui, sans un regard, pour disparaître rapidement à la première intersection.

Son ami ne savait que faire pour lui venir en aide, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation et ne savait pas si il lui serait d'un grand secours.

-C'est pas facile d'être trahi ainsi. Lança derrière lui une voix féminine d'une personne qui était perchée sur le toit d'un bâtiment environnant.

-Je suis sur que tu t'y connais en matière de trahison Soï Fon. Dit il en se grattant derrière la tête qu'il venait de lever pour voir la jeune fille qui balançait tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide.

Elle sauta gracieusement au sol pour venir à côté de lui.

-Mais bien sur, même que Soï Fon n'est pas mon véritable nom. Connais tu la différence entre toi et moi Shiba ?

-Je sais pas…la classe, l'humour, un sens de la répartie acerbe…un fessier de béton. Commença t-il à énumérer, et il aurait pu continuer longtemps si elle ne lui avait pas collée la main contre la bouche.

-La sensibilité ! Lui dit elle tout simplement.

Après deux secondes d'un profond silence il éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir, se pliant carrément en deux.

-Sensibilité ? T'es un glaçon vivant ! Tu as autant de sensibilité qu'une pastèque congelée !

- Une pastèque congelée ? C'est quoi cette comparaison pourrie ? Fit elle visiblement vexée qu'il la considère ainsi.

-Désolé, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit et qui me faisait penser à toi. Dit il entre deux fous rires, en s'essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux.

-Abruti ! Siffla t-elle entre ses dents en quittant les lieux, histoire d'éviter de devoir se justifier d'un meurtre.

Dans le bar tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés la jeune femme qui était debout sur une table, une bouteille à la main, en train de chanter un refrain venu de nulle part, que personne ne connaissait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds roux, une opulente poitrine et une descente sans fin.

Sur la table, juste en dessous d'elle, une tête aux cheveux noirs était posée, face contre bois, les deux bras ballant le long du corps.

Pour une fois Gin n'avait pas voulu suivre Rangiku dans une de ses escapades, sûrement parce que Shyuuhei était aussi de la balade. Donc c'est à deux que les shinigamis, en mission sur Terre, avaient trouvés ce bar, et avaient vidés toutes les réserves de saké.

Les hommes comptaient bien utiliser à leur avantage l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'envoûtante jeune femme. L'un d'eux, tout aussi répugnant que tous les habitués du bar, s'approcha d'elle par derrière, les deux mains en avant prêts à se saisir de quelque chose qui gigotait devant lui.

Mais alors qu'il touchait presque à son but un poing vont contrarier ses plans, défonçant la face du malheureux qui retomba lourdement en arrière, les bras en croix.

Hisagi venait de sortir de sa léthargie, et malgré son air pas frais, il se releva et regarda l'assistance.

-Le premier qui retente un truc du genre…il est mort.

Un des clients sortis un couteau et s'approcha de lui.

-On va voir gamin, toi aussi tu as l'air très appétissant.

Immédiatement le jeune étudiant porta sa main à sa ceinture mais il avait oublié qu'il était dans un gigaï, et que donc il n'avait pas son zanpakutoh.

Un cri perçant raisonna dans le bar sordide et on vit une scène assez surprenante. Matsumoto qui sauta de sa table, coude en avant, telle une star du catch. Elle atterrit sur l'agresseur au couteau, et le mit à terre avant de se jeter sur le prochain type à l'air louche.

S'ensuivit une bagarre générale dans le désordre le plus total. Les chaises, les verres, les bouteilles volaient en tout sens, fracassent les crânes ou tout autres choses se trouvant sur leurs routes.

Au bout de cinq minutes c'était une vraie mêlée qui s'était formée, une montagne humaine faite d'une vingtaine d'individus qui frappaient au hasard sans se soucier de savoir qui allait recevoir les coups donnés avec force mais pas vraiment avec précisions.

C'est au milieu de tout ça que Matsumoto et Hisagi refirent surface, s'extirpant de la colline d'hommes en rampant au sol, pour arriver jusqu'à la porte sans se faire remarquer.

Une fois dehors ils mirent un bon kilomètre entre eux et le lieu de débauche avant de retrouver leurs souffles et de rigoler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais les rires s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient très proches l'uns de l'autre et Hisagi tenta quelque chose. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Matsumoto jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact en un vrai baiser qu'elle ne refusa pas et qui se prolongea.

Mais le bruit d'un pas dans une flaque d'eau les fit se séparer à toute vitesse.

Rangiku avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et dans son esprit une seule pensée tournée en rond après avoir entendu quelqu'un approcher.

_C'est Gin !!_

Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. Un jeune homme au maintien parfait et aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux. Il avait un air neutre sur le visage, impossible de se douter de ce dont il pouvait penser.

-Le Capitaine vous cherche. Dit il simplement, avec un timbre de voix tout aussi neutre et dénué d'émotions.

-On arrive Kuchiki, on était simplement sortis prendre un peu l'air. Lui répondit Hisagi en marchant à sa suite, prenant Matsumoto par la main car il voyait qu'elle avait un peu du mal à réagir.

Elle avait eu un frisson en pensant que Gin Ichimaru aurait pu la surprendre, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, ce n'était qu'un ami, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et était libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais tout de même, au fond d'elle, elle avait un sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait.

Noriko était penchée sur le rebord d'un toit, en train d'observer la vie grouillante d'une rue commerçante qui, même tard le soir, ne s'arrêtait jamais de vivre. Derrière elle des dizaines et des dizaines de Hollows attendaient plus ou moins tranquillement un signe pour aller se nourrir. Ils auraient bien aimés faire de la shinigami renégat leur repas mais ils avaient vus ce qui était arrivé au dernier qui avait contesté l'autorité de la jeune femme, et préféraient ne pas se risquer à faire de même.

Dans l'obscurité une ombre se détachait, elle avançait sur les toits à grande vitesse, sautant d'immeubles en immeubles jusqu'à atterrir aux côtés de Noriko.

-Alors ? Lui demanda elle sans le regarder, toujours fascinée de voir les humains à l'œuvre.

-Nous pensons avoir trouvé l'endroit où se trouve les shinigamis actuellement. Lui répondit le Mod Soul qui était parti en reconnaissance.

-Très bien, alors tout le monde en route, c'est ce soir que nous allons nous amuser !! Lança elle à tout ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle, Hollow et Mod Soul.

A l'arrière du cortège, Ray et Taï, les deux superstars auto proclamés s'étaient mis un en retrait pour pouvoir profiter de la moindre occasion pour filer à l'anglaise.

Et lors du départ de toute la troupe, ils virent le bon moment pour leur fausser compagnie, sitôt qui le purent ils se planquèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards et attendirent un bon quart d'heure avant de mettre le nez dehors.

-Je pense qu'on est tranquille. Lança Taï en faisant quelques pas pour vérifier les environs.

-Bien, donc on peut se mettre en route, tu connais le route de Brodaway toi ?

Heu…on va peut être essayer de trouver un plan. Lui répondit l'autre alors qu'ils partaient tout deux à l'aventure pour la grande inconnue.

Iroshi avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre tout de suite les locaux de sa Division, surtout que maintenant ils avaient été transformés en centre de commandement pour surveiller le bon déroulement de la mission sur Terre.

Il était sur la colline qui surplombait tout Soul Society, là où Noriko avait disparue après avoir franchi le Senkaïmon. Il restait encore des traces de ses combats contre ceux qui avaient voulus lui barrer la route.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague et était toujours à la recherche de réponses aux nombreuses questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Lui qui voulait rester seul il n'avait pas de chance puisqu'il se rendit compte qu'une présence planait autour de lui. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne.

Mais quand il regarda de nouveau devant lui il faillit sursauter en voyant Soï Fon qui lui faisait face.

-Qu…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?? Lui demanda il, lui que ne s'était jamais habitué à cette façon qu'elle avait de surgir de nulle part.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Lui répondit elle sans sourciller.

-Et ?

-Ben comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, ça va, je pense que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que taper la causette avec moi.

Il s'avança de quelques pas pour ne plus être face à elle, ayant du mal à supporter les regards remplis de pitié de tout ceux qui savaient par quoi il était passé.

Mais en fait ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait faire, et il le comprit quand elle lui balança un coup de pied en pleine face. Et pas un petit puisqu'il tournoya dans les airs avant d'atterrir lamentablement au sol.

-Bon, je vais pas te le redire deux fois, alors ouvre bien les oreilles. Ce qu'elle t'as fait, ce n'est pas bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison de se comporter comme une larve, on a besoin de toi alors reprends toi. Si tu veux te défouler, retrouve là et fait la payer, suis les règles de Soul Society et applique la sentence.

Et…une dernière chose.

A peine avait elle finit de parler qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hiroshi en un baiser d'une rapidité fulgurante.

-Et si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je te tues de mes propres mains. Dit elle l'air menaçant avant de s'en aller, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Hiroshi resta lui assis par terre, encore à se demander ce qui venait de se passer, un peu perplexe mais les idées maintenant bien en places.

Sur Terre Byakuya Kuchiki escortait les deux fêtards vers le repère où se trouvaient les shinigamis. Ils marchaient dans le silence le plus complet derrière l'homme à l'air le plus hautain qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques encablures de leur quartier général, qui était en fait un hôtel où ils avaient loués des chambres, quand ils entendirent un bruit de déflagration et une épaisse fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Ils coururent pour voir ce qui était en train d'arriver et virent leur hôtel en proie aux flammes et un spectacle saisissant. Les shinigamis en train de se battre contre les Hollow et les Mod Soul tout autour des flammes qui gagnaient en intensité.

-Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Lança Matsumoto.

J'attends vos commentaires, merci !!!


End file.
